


How to Change a Person

by JennyPin99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Oral Sex, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Russian Mafia, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, controlling Tony Stark, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyPin99/pseuds/JennyPin99
Summary: After unfortunate events Tony becomes an overprotective, strict, and controlling father. Sick of the constants surveillance Peter sneaks out for a night of fun. His decision would later become his biggest regret. That night a Russian assassin becomes infatuated with Peter and Kidnaps him. Peter struggles to keep his sanity and escape his kidnapper before he loses himself completely.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 65
Kudos: 201





	1. Could’ve Been Different

It hadn’t always been like this. Peter didn’t know when things started to change. Maybe it was one incident or several that made his dad the way he was. Peter’s dad, Tony Stark, despite all his responsibilities of being a CEO of a massive organization, had always made time for Peter. The time he reserved just for Peter had not changed, but the way they spent it together had.

Peter could remember a childhood with a carefree dad who adored his wife and only child. The second his dad came home, he didn’t think about work. They used to do fun things like going to movies, aquariums, and amusement parks. His dad had never raised his voice towards him. Tony had always said that he never wanted to be like his father, a strict, uncaring man. It almost hurt to think about how much things had changed.

The first change happened when Peter’s mother died. Obviously, things could never and would never be the same after his mother's death. Peter had watched his mom and dad throughout the years, and it was plain to see how much they loved each other.

Tony had met Peter’s mom, Mary, at a fundraising dinner. At the time, Mary had been a reporter and was interviewing the famous Tony Stark when they both started hitting it off. His dad loved Mary’s feisty attitude and the way she spoke her mind. His Mom thought that Tony could do so much good in the world.

Peter’s mother hated that Tony’s company manufactured weapons. After showing Tony the harm his weapons were causing the world, he agreed. Tony had then changed the focus of his company to clean technology for the betterment of the environment. Throughout the past years, Stark Industry had made several advances in technology. Stark Industry was finally changing the world for the better, and Tony gave all the credit to his wife.

Then she died. At the time, Peter was ten years old. It happened so fast. It wasn’t from health problems, a disease, or a car crash, some of the most common deaths. No, it was more unexpected than that, a plane crash. The weird thing was Mary hated planes and tried her hardest to avoid them. The plane she died in was the sixth and last plane she ever rode.

That is when his father’s personality began to change drastically. Peter wondered if that was the big thing that changed his father or another horrible event that was soon to follow. Or maybe it was a combination of both that led to his father's current personality. That horrendous event came one year after his mother's death when at the age of 11, Peter was kidnapped.

That day was permanently seared into his mind. Peter was positive that Tony had been trying to make things better. Peter was sure going to the museum had been his way of saying sorry for the past year. Peter knew his dad had been trying to make up for all the dinners he had spent on his phone. All the mornings, he had Happy drive, Peter, to school instead of him. All the nights, he forgot to tuck Peter in and say goodnight. All the days, he had ignored Peter.

Peter knew his dad was trying. But, it wasn’t enough because even though Tony spent the same amount of time he always had at home, they both knew he hadn’t really been there. Tony’s intentions for that day weren’t only to make up for the awful past year but to start a new chapter, to be the dad he wanted to be.

-

At the time, young 11-year-old Peter had been excited his dad was taking him to the museum. His dad was leaving his phone turned off. For the first time in a year, the whole day would be dedicated to him. It started out fun. It felt almost like things used to be, with them laughing and actually talking. For once, the air wasn't filled with awkward glances and conversations. The best part was, for a moment, his dad didn’t seem like he was in agony. The moment soon faded.

The cafeteria was extremely crowded. There were hardly any tables free, so his dad asked him to sit at one while he got them lunch. Peter had sat and watched his dad walk away. His dad hadn’t even gone far. Peter could still see the top of his head over the large crowd of people.

It happened so fast one minute he was watching his dad, and the next he was in someone's arms. A hand was smothering his face. He tried to scream, to struggle, but the hand was making it hard to breathe. The worst part was no one seemed to even notice. All the people around him were too absorbed in their own lives even to bother looking at him.

The person was cutting off his airway. The panic mixed with the hand covering his mouth and nose had him seeing black dots. He was being dragged out of the cafeteria, praying for someone to notice. Praying for anyone to look at him for just a moment so they could see him struggle, but no one did. As they made it past the cafeteria doors, the world went black.

He then woke up tied to a chair in a large warehouse. He was freezing. Peter had never been so cold. In front of him sat three men on a nasty-looking plaid couch watching a news broadcast of his kidnapping.

The news broadcast was showing the surveillance video from the museum. It was strange watching himself be dragged by a large man out of the cafeteria. In the video, the man had on a large hoodie, making it impossible to see his facial features. The news reporter explained that police were even struggling to confirm a body type because of the sizeable baggy hoodie.

The news reporter then went to say that there were no current leads and the police did not have any suspects. The news reporter continued stating that if anyone had any leads on the incident to call the number listed on the screen. It made Peter’s chest fill with panic. He wanted to cry. He desperately tried to hold in his tears but couldn’t manage to hold back a whimper.

The three men instantly jerked up and turned to face him. They were all ugly. Scars covered the first man’s face, and he had a long skinny frame with greasy long brown hair. The second man looked a lot like the first, minus the scars. Peter was sure they were brothers, most likely twins. The second man’s only defining feature was that he was covered in tattoos. The third man, the one he was sure had grabbed him in the cafeteria, was overweight with a large unkempt beard and a bald head.

Their appearances, in a strange way, made him less panicked. They were obviously petty criminals that were down on their luck looking for a quick money grab. He was their quick money grab, and his theory was confirmed when the broadcast then showed his father in an interview.

It was evident that his father was panicked and very distressed as he stated he would pay the kidnappers any price as long as his son was returned to him unharmed. His father begged through the TV for them not to harm him. Peter only hoped the three men listened. But, as they continued to look at him with threatening eyes, he was beginning to lose hope. The panic kept rising until he couldn’t stop the sobs coming out of his duct tape-covered mouth.

The man with the tattoos was the first to speak. “Damn, I hate kids. Will, you shut up!” He then began to walk over to where Peter sat. Peter was shocked by the harsh slap that was delivered to his cheek. The man then whispered in his ear as he sharply jerked Peter’s hair back, “Listen, you little brat, we don’t want to keep you. The faster you are out of our hair, the better. We just want your 

daddy’s money, but if you don’t shut up, I won’t care about returning you unharmed.” The man then changed his harsh voice to one that was stone cold as he said, “Do you understand?”

Peter nodded his head as best he could with the man's hand tugging it harshly back. Peter tried to get his breathing and sobbing under control, so he didn’t anger the man again, hoping not to receive another slap. The tattooed man seemed satisfied and let go of his hair with a sneer.

The tattooed man then began to walk back to Peter’s other two kidnappers as he spoke, “Well, it seems Mr. Stark is ready to negotiate for his loud little brat, so let's give him a call.” The bald, overweight man then walked towards Peter and picked up the chair he was tied to as if it weighed nothing. He slammed the chair Peter sat in harshly down in front of the coffee table that sat between the couch and TV.

The man with the scars on his face turned off the TV that was still reporting about him. He then pulled out an old-looking desk phone that he then connected a device to. Peter was sure the device was made so the phone couldn’t be tracked.

These men didn’t seem very smart. Peter only hoped that whatever technology they had couldn’t compare to his dad’s and that his dad would be able to track the phone with or without the device. The three men dialed his dad’s personal phone number. He was shocked they even knew his dad’s private number. This sent sharp pangs of fear up Peter’s body. Maybe they weren’t as dumb as they looked.

His dad answered the phone on the first ring. “Who is this?” was his father's sharp reply. The man with the Tattoos was the first to speak, again. Peter was beginning to think that he was the leader of this little gang and the mastermind of this kidnapping plot. “Hello Tony, we have something of yours that we heard you wanted back. Since we so nicely found him for you, I think it would only be fair if we asked for a reward.”

His father's response was immediate “What do you want me to do? How much do you want?” The tattooed man got a huge grin on his face as he replied, “It was so very hard for us to find him. I think a fair reward would be 30 million dollars. What I want you to do is place the money in a private plane. As soon as we are safe and we are sure we are not being tracked or followed, we will tell you where we have left your little angel.”

Peter began to sweat and wanted to throw up when they asked for 30 million dollars. The way things were between him and his dad right now, he wasn’t sure if he was worth 30 million dollars to his father. He half expected his dad to refuse and hang up. He wanted to cry again but didn’t want to anger his kidnappers.

His father finally spoke again, It felt like years for Peter, but in reality, it only took his father seconds to say. “I will give you what you want, but I need to hear from Peter first.” The large bald man brutally removed the tape covering Peter’s mouth. He couldn’t help the cry that tore from his lips. His father instantly began yelling, “Don’t hurt him! I swear to God if he is not unharmed when I see him, I will spend every moment of everyday tracking you down, and I will kill you.”

The tattooed man spoke again, sending Peter sharp glares. “Peter is perfectly fine, isn’t that right, Peter? Tell your dad how well we are treating you.” Peter’s mouth felt so dry, and it was shocking to hear how rough his voice sounded. “I am fine, daddy.” He was surprised to have said that name. He hadn’t called Tony daddy since he was six, but he felt so scared he wanted to be six again, wrapped in his mom and dad's arms when life used to be so much simpler, so much better.

His dad’s voice was soft now as he spoke. “It’s okay, sweetheart, daddy is going to find you, and you're going to be okay, I-” the tattooed man then cut Tony off. “Your son will be okay as long as we have our money by tomorrow at 10 A.M. We will send you the location through text. If we do not have what we want by exactly 10 A.M., we will kill Peter.” With that the tattooed man hung up the phone.

The tattooed man then pulled out a burner phone and texted Tony the address. Then he smashed the phone just to be extra safe. The man with the scars on his face turned towards Peter holding a cloth. He pressed it against Peter’s face until he passed out.

Luckily for Peter, he was right about one thing. These three men were not very smart. Tony’s tech was better, and he found Peter’s location in a matter of minutes. Police officers soon stormed the warehouse as they arrested the three wanted men.

Peter soon woke up in a hospital. Held gently by his dad, he was there to get checked to make sure the men didn’t give him anything lethal. He was perfectly fine other than the bruise on his cheek. That night as they left the hospital, Peter would not let go of his dad, but Tony didn’t seem to want to let go either.

Peter ended up being held tightly by his dad all night as his dad whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Promising that he would never let anything bad happen to him again. Swearing, he would never leave Peter out of his sight again. After that, Tony no longer ignored Peter, but Peter wasn’t sure if he liked the alternative.

-

Tony never used to be a strict parent. It was Peter’s mom who was the disciplinarian. She was never too harsh, but she was always the one to tell Peter no and keep him out of trouble. His dad was the opposite. He was the one that never said no to Peter. In fact, his dad often got in trouble with him.

When his mom died, that hadn’t changed. His dad still couldn’t say no, still couldn’t be the disciplinarian. His dad just ignored him and let Happy be the one to make sure he didn’t burn the house down. Happy would grumble that he wasn’t a babysitter, but Peter knew Happy loved him.

After the kidnapping, that all changed. His dad became very strict. He had so many rules to follow. Sometimes it was hard to keep them all straight. Instead of being ignored now, he almost felt smothered. Peter wondered if his mom was still alive if his father would have changed like this. Peter had thought he wanted more attention from his father, but now that he had it, it was too much.

It only got worse the older Peter got. He hoped by the time he reached his teens, his dad would calm down, but sadly that wasn’t the case. When he got to the age it was time to transfer to high school. His father had decided that he would no longer be allowed to go to public school.

He had to go to a private school where his father paid them handsomely to upgrade their security. It sucked because the school would do whatever his Dad said. After all, they did not want to lose his large investments. So even at school, he was watched like a hawk. If he so much as tripped, guards would swarm him to make sure he was okay. It was suffocating.

It wasn’t all bad. There were some bonuses to his new school. One bonus was they had a fantastic science program, most of their academic programs were terrific, and Peter loved the teachers there. He soon became the top of his class, mainly because of his dad’s tutoring. That was the only thing he and his dad did not clash on was academics. It was fun talking to his dad about school.

He also liked the times they spent in his dad’s lab. That was the only time he felt at peace, that he felt perfectly happy. They could spend hours in the lab sitting right next to each other without saying a word because they didn’t need to. While they were in the lab, it felt like they could read each other's minds as they sorted out whatever problem they were working on.

His dad acted like the old him in the lab. Tony seemed at peace there, too, like none of the bad things ever happened. He would play his music loudly as he softly sang along with it. Randomly ruffling Peter’s hair or kissing his head. But that was at home. He was talking about things that didn’t suck at school.

The second thing that didn’t suck about his new private school was his friends, Michelle and Ned. They were both scholarship kids. At first, Peter was nervous that they only wanted to be his friends because of his dad’s money. But that was the great thing about both Ned and Michelle. They could care less about that sort of thing.

He would try to spend time with them as much as possible, but his dad had strict rules. He drove Peter to school every day. Then his father would pick him up right after all his extracurricular activities. If Peter was even a minute late, his dad would freak out. Once, he was only 10 minutes late, yes, you heard right, 10 minutes, and he was grounded for two days.

Once his dad would pick him up, he would take Peter home. But, often, Tony had to go back to work for a few hours. That is when Peter was instructed that he could not leave Happy’s sight. Sometimes he was able to convince his dad to let him go to one of his friends' homes. But Peter felt bad because his dad would make Happy sit outside his friends' houses in his car the whole time Peter was visiting. It was more likely that Peter’s friends would be allowed to come to his house. In that case, Happy would often watch the security cameras the whole time they were there. The only place that wasn’t being observed was his bedroom and the bathroom. That was the only place he could ever be alone. His life felt like a prison.

His dad's rules were strict and to be followed. Peter must always have his phone with him. It was his responsibility to make sure he fully charged his phone before he left to go anywhere. Peter was to tell his father where he was 24/7. He was not allowed to be late for anything, not even by a minute. He was to be home at precisely 8 P.M. even if Happy was with him. If his dad called, he was supposed to answer no matter what.

The punishment for not doing so was beyond embarrassing. His mom was a fan of time-outs, and when he got older, grounding. His dad had a different idea. His dad’s go-to punishment was spanking. Sometimes, if he were merciful, it would just be a grounding, but that was only if his dad was in a perfect mood.

It was usually just with his dad's hand, but if he were really bad, his dad would use other things like the wooden spoon, the hairbrush, or for really, really bad infractions, he would get the belt. Peter hoped his dad would one day finally realize he was too old for that kind of punishment, but at 16, Peter still got spanked quite regularly.

Peter still couldn’t believe his carefree, fun, super lenient dad had turned into that. Peter could still remember the shock the first time his dad punished him. He could still feel the embarrassment.

-

Peter was finally 12 years old and would be going to middle school. It took a lot of convincing, but his dad had allowed him to go to public school. He liked going to public school; it made him feel normal.

Things had been a little bit different since the day he was kidnapped. They rarely went out in public, and if they did, Happy, Peter’s official bodyguard now, would come. At first, it bothered him because he wanted time with just his dad, but Peter was beginning to like Happy. He had started to think of Happy as an Uncle.

After the incident, his dad had got him a private tutor so he wouldn’t have to go back to his old elementary school. At the time, Peter was grateful. He was scared of everything. He had to go through tons of therapy to get to the point where he wanted to go outside again. As time passed, he realized he missed school and missed having kids his age to talk with, so he began to beg. He thought it would be as simple as asking his dad to go back to school, and all would be settled. He still believed that Tony was the carefree father he had always been.

That night after dinner. They were both on the couch watching some weird history channel documentary on how aliens were the cause of the pyramids. That is when he finally brought it up. “Um… dad, can I ask you something?” Peter didn’t know why he was so nervous, it was a simple question that had a simple answer, but he was suddenly nervous.

His dad looked away from the TV, giving him his full attention. “Of course, Peter, you can tell me anything.” That is how it had always been. Peter, even when his dad had been ignoring him, knew he could tell his father anything. His anxiety finally went away.

Peter spoke up again. All signs of nervousness washed away. “I have been thinking. I like Dr. Banner, he is a great teacher, but I want to be with other kids. I want to feel normal again and go back to school. It’s probably too late to go back to my elementary school, but next year I would like to start at a public middle school.”

Peter was stunned when he saw his father's face become puckered with anger. Tony’s voice was harsh when he said, “Out of the question. As you said, Dr. Banner is a great teacher. The best teacher money can buy. You do not need anything else.”

Peter was genuinely flabbergasted. He had no idea the conversation would go like this. Why would his father not want him to go to school? It made no sense. Peter's mouth opened and shut like a fish as he tried to form words. “But, but… I can’t be locked in this house forever, and you can’t keep me here forever.” his sentence ended with him shouting.

He had never shouted at his dad before, but Tony had always given him everything he had ever wanted. Maybe that’s why he felt the way he did. To be given everything and then to ask for something as simple as going to school and being denied was beyond shocking and disappointing.

His father seemed as surprised by his outburst as he was. Tony didn’t speak for a long moment, just looking at Peter with a sad face. Peter wished he could know what his dad was thinking. He wished he knew what his dad would say next. Tony finally spoke. He let out a giant sigh before saying, “Okay, I understand. I don’t want to make you feel like Rapunzel. I can’t keep you locked in the tower forever. Okay, I will find an appropriate private school for you.”

Peter had taken the win at the time but continued arguing with his dad until he finally convinced him to let him go to a public school.

That is where he stood right now. His father, weeks before, had made a list of rules that Peter was being forced to follow. His Father made him repeat the rules every morning for days. It drove him insane, but none of that matters now because he was finally back to school and back to normal.

The day went perfectly. He loved his teachers, and he even made a friend, Gwen. He was leaving the doors when he realized Peter and his dad had never discussed a meeting place. He pulled off his backpack and went fishing for his phone.

The panic began to rise when he could not find it. That is when the dread set in, and he realized he had left it at home. After his dad's constant reminders, he had still forgotten it. He had never had to bring a phone with him before. It was a new concept. He had been too worried about his first day to remember it. As he was leaving and his dad asked if he had his phone, he just assumed he had placed it in his backpack.

Peter began to look around for his father's car. Hoping he would find it before his dad decided to call. Peter didn’t want to see the disappointment that he wished he could avoid. If he could just find the car fast enough, then he would never forget his phone again, and no one would be the wiser.

Peter was small for his age, he always had been, so it was hard to see over the swarm of bodies. He went back up to the top of the stairs and tried to find a black Audi among the white minivans. He had no such luck. There was no Audi insight. Maybe, his dad wanted to meet further away from the school to avoid the hectic parking lot.

Peter began walking with the other children further away from the school in hopes of seeing his dad's car somewhere. But as the minutes ticked, Peter began to get worried. He realized there was no way he could find his dad's car before Tony decided to call.

He would probably be grounded forever, which sucked because Gwen had wanted him to come over soon. After seeing no sign of his dad in the surrounding area, Peter decided to walk back to the parking lot.

He had made it back to the front doors just in time for them to slam open to reveal a very frantic Tony Stark accompanied by the principal, the school security guard, and his last-period teacher. The second his dad’s eyes landed on him, the fear vanished, and the relief was evident as Tony sagged as the weight of his anxiety was taken. Tony ran down the stairs and enveloped Peter in a tight hug all while mumbling, "thank God," over and over again.

Tony then turned towards the principal, security guard, and his teacher. “So sorry for the alarm, but thank you so much for your help.” They all nodded their acknowledgment and expressed how it was no trouble. Once they reentered the building. Tony turned back towards Peter. His face was no longer relieved but now enraged.

Peter had never seen his dad so angry before. In fact, Peter was sure he had never seen his dad angry at all, especially not at him. His dad grabbed his upper arm in a vise-like hold as he dragged Peter towards the car.

It was at the back of the parking lot, and Peter tried to figure out why he couldn’t find it when he was searching. His dad was walking so fast that Peter was tripping to keep up. His dad’s grip on his arm was almost bruising. He wanted to tell his dad to slow down or loosen his grasp, but he was too afraid to speak. He could practically feel the anger pouring out of his dad.

His dad ripped open the back door of the car and practically threw Peter in. Once his dad was sure all of his limbs were inside, he slammed the door shut. It made the whole car shake with the force. Usually, Peter rode with his dad upfront, but that didn’t seem like an option for this car ride. His dad opened the drivers’ side door and shut it just as violently. His dad finally spoke to him. With such rage, it made Peter flinch. “Get your seatbelt on, now.”

Peter’s dad stared daggers at him until the seatbelt was safely fastened. With that, Tony jerked his eyes away and started the car. Despite his rage, Tony drove as safely as he always did, driving the speed limit and making slow stops. Never once looking back at Peter or speaking to him. The tension was so thick in the car that Peter thought he would choke on it.

To Peter’s absolute relief, they had finally made it home. His dad was out of the car fast and was soon yanking his car door open. Peter barely had time to undo his seatbelt before his dad had another death grip on his arm. Peter allowed himself to be pulled out of the car. Again, they walked at a fast pace leading to the private elevator that would take them to their floor.

Once they were on the floor of the penthouse, Peter’s dad spoke once again. “I am too angry to even speak with you. Go to your room now. I don’t want to even hear a peep out of you until I say so.” He pointed toward the hallway that led to Peter’s room. Peter practically sprinted to get to his room.

Peter shut his door carefully, not wanting to anger his dad any further. On the bed lay his phone, and he stared daggers at it. That cursed object was the reason for Peter’s current predicament. He picked it up and was shocked to find sixteen unread text messages and five missed phone calls, all from his dad.

At first, the texts were sweet.  
“Have a nice day.”

“Can’t wait to hear how things are going.”

“How was your first class?”

“Peter, I know you are in class, but please reply once you have read this. I am getting a little anxious.”

“Peter, I know it is lunch. You can have your phone out during lunch. I want you to answer me.”

(First missed call.)

“You probably have your phone off. We haven’t discussed this, so I will let it go this time. But even if you are at school, your phone stays on.”

“Even at school, I expect a response. It's okay if you wait to text back in between classes or at lunch, but if I don’t get a response during those times, there will be consequences.”

“Also, phone calls are to be answered at any time. I don’t care what you are doing if I call, you answer.”

“Don’t be nervous about your teachers getting angry. I have already discussed this with them. I should have made it more clear with you.”

“Anyway, we will discuss this later because obviously, you are not paying attention to your phone.”

(Second, missed call.)

“Damn it, Peter, answer.”

“School will be out in an hour, and I forgot to tell you where I would be parked.”

“I will be in the back of the parking lot.”

(Third missed call.)

“I got stuck in a meeting. I will be a minute or two late at most.”

“Stay in your classroom. I will walk with you to the car.”

(Fourth missed call.)

“Peter, you better answer your phone now, or there will be serious consequences. Call me when you read this.”

(Fifth missed call.)

Peter could practically see his coffin being made as he read the text messages. He broke out in a cold sweat as he waited for his father to arrive. He waited a whole hour before he heard his father's surprisingly gentle knock on the door. “Come in,” Peter said gently.

His dad opened the door. There was no longer anger in Tony’s eyes, just disappointment. Peter noticed his dad was carrying a hairbrush. His mom's old thick wooden one, Peter couldn’t make sense of it. Had his dad brought it to guilt-trip him and remind him of his mom, would he say something heart-wrenching like, “your mom’s dead, and you're all I have left. How could you make me worried like that?” I was prepared for several different outcomes. Never in my wildest dreams would I have guessed what was going to happen. 

His father sighed as he sat down next to him on the bed. “You forgot your phone, didn’t you?” Peter couldn’t bring himself to speak, so he just nodded. His father continued, “Can you see why it is important that you have your phone with you at all times.”

Peter nodded his head again, but Tony looked at him quizzically. “Do you really? You had no idea where I was. I had no idea where you were. You were wandering around the school with several unknown people near you. Do you know how easy it would have been for someone to grab you, again” His dad said the last part, almost as if he was choking on the words.

“I am so disappointed in you. How often did I speak with you about always having your phone? I even reminded you before we left, and somehow you still forgot it. If you had had your phone, you would have never been in danger. You would have sat safely in your class while I walked in to pick you up. If you had answered any of my texts, I would not have been in so much agony over whether you were okay or not”

Peter’s dad continued making him feel worse and worse. “It felt like that awful day all over again. While I looked with your teacher, I kept imagining that it had happened again that someone had snatched you up right from under my nose. I can’t live without you. You are the most precious person in my life. You were the only thing holding me together after your mom's death. You are my whole world, and you almost took that away from me.”

Peter finally found the courage to speak. “Dad, Please,” Peter couldn’t take the guilt anymore. He was trying so hard not to cry. “I am so sorry. I didn’t think. I was just so anxious for my first day. It will never happen again. I didn’t mean to make you worried. I love you so much I don’t want to be taken away from you again.” Peter cried as he held his dad tight. He was relieved when his dad returned the embrace rubbing his back.

Once Peter had slightly calmed down, his dad pulled away. “I am sorry Peter, but I can not let this sort of behavior slide. This is a matter of life or death. If you were any other child, it would be easy to just give you a slap on the wrist, but you are not. You are my son, and that comes with dangers. Since you have put your life at risk, I have no choice but to discipline you in a way I hoped I would never have to. From this moment on, if you decide to be careless and break my rules, you will be spanked like you will be today.”

Peter’s mouth hung open as he stared at his dad. He couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He must have heard wrong. There was no way his father would ever or even could ever harm his most precious son.

But, his dad didn’t start laughing or saying he was kidding. Instead, Tony looked at Peter with stern eyes. “Okay, Peter, I want you to stand up and remove your pants and underwear and get over my knee.” Peter still had his mouth wide open. “What… Dad, please, I am so sorry I won’t do it again. Please give me a second chance.”

His dad continued looking at him sternly. His voice was still calm but stern as he said, “Peter, I will not ask you again. I want you over my knee now.” Peter continued to stare at his father, not believing the situation. Tony had no mercy as he pulled Peter up. He removed Peter’s pants and underwear in a swift motion. Tony sat back down and tugged Peter harshly over his lap.

Peter squawked at the sudden movement and became incredibly red as he felt the air kiss his bare bottom. He wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it. Sure his dad had changed his diapers as a baby and given him baths until he was six, but this was extremely embarrassing.

How could Peter’s dad go from never punishing him to this! That was the very moment Peter learned what the brush was for. A solid swat came down on his exposed behind, and the pain was explosive. Peter couldn’t even breathe because the air was knocked out of his lungs from the pain. This pain could not have come from a hand. At that moment, Peter knew his dad was whacking him with his mother's brush.

Another swat came down just as fast and hard as the first, but this time Peter was able to let out a yelp. That is when the struggle began. Peter couldn’t help but wiggle around as the relentless blows attacked his behind. In his short life, he had never felt anything like it. It was so explosive and stinging. The worst part was his dad would pick a spot and spank it until either by the grace of God or he was satisfied would move to another.

He kept letting out pained whimpers in a silent plea for his dad to stop. “ Too hard, Too hard, please,” Peter screamed. Tony spoke over his begging. “You think this is too hard! What would be too hard is losing you forever. What would be too hard is someone hurting you, and I mean really hurting you, not this little spanking I am giving you. Now that would be too hard, Peter and I will not allow it.”

The brush kept attacking his bottom to the point Peter was sure his skin had been burnt clean off. Now all that was left to spank was red hot skin that had already been spanked several times. Peter put his hand back, but it was easily caught and pressed to his back. “Please,” he begged once more, “Please, I'll remember my phone. I’ll follow the rules, but please stop.” Tony didn’t even pause as he allowed the brush to come down several more times.

Previously Tony had a rhythm of spanking a spot six times before moving to the next. Now that every spot had been spanked on the cherry red bottom. He started to spank random places at random times, so Peter couldn’t predict where it was going next. This was agony for Peter as he let out a pathetic cry.

Tony kept spanking until his son's bottom was a dark red. Peter could barely breathe; he was sobbing so hard. “I’m sorry, please.” Peter begged once more, asking for his father's mercy. Tony finally spoke again as the brush stopped its downward descent. “Peter, you are such a good boy. I love you so much and would die if anything happened to you. I know you are sorry, and I am sure you will never do it again, but I need to drill this message home. This can not happen again. I promise we are almost done.” Peter began crying harder after his dad’s confession.

Tony then raised the brush and began attacking Peter’s untouched upper thighs and sitting spots. Peter let out a scream. He had no idea the pain could get worse. He had never felt something so terrible in his life as his father continued to spank his thighs. He tried kicking, but he was beginning to become exhausted from his struggles, and all he could do was sit there and cry, hoping it would be over soon.

He was a sobbing mess by the time his dad was finally satisfied. Now his thighs and sitting spots matched his dark red bottom. Tony was satisfied that he had left no bruising or cuts into the skin. It would sting terribly for a day, but there would be no lasting damage. Peter was crying, saying “I am sorry” over and over again. Tony picked up the crying boy pulling up his underwear and pants as gently as possible. He hugged his child in a crushing hug and kissed his head.

Tony had never felt more guilty. He felt like an ogre for harming his son and making him cry. Peter was practically choking on his tears, but every time Tony thought of the alternative. Thought of that painful day, he didn’t regret spanking his child.

He continued hugging his child tight, whispering in Peter’s ear what a good boy he was and how much he loved him. Peter finally began to calm down. Tony still felt quite awful and wanted to do something nice for the boy. “How about we go grab an ice cream and go to the arcade?” Tony questioned, hoping in some way to make things right with his child.

Peter didn’t speak. He just slowly nodded his head against his father's chest. That night Tony bought Peter the biggest sundae and as many coins as he wanted at the arcade. But things changed after that. Even though Tony felt horrible about harming his child, he still did it any time Peter broke the rules.

This was when Peter began to get upset with his father's overprotective and controlling ways. They both loved each other more than anything in the world but wanted different things and had different ways of showing love and handling concerns. Tony wanted to protect Peter at all costs and keep him from all the dangers of the world. At the same time, Peter wanted to start making his own decisions and start becoming an adult.

When Peter looked back at his life, he thought these were the things that shaped it for the worst. These were the things that led him to where he was now. Sometimes he would stay up at night looking at the stars wishing desperately that his mother had never died, that he had never been kidnapped, that his father had never become so overprotective, he would wish his dad wasn’t so controlling, and that he wasn’t so strict. Peter believed that things could have been different if none of those things had ever happened, things could have been better.


	2. Not Worth It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Things had been good between him and his dad lately. Peter tried extra hard to follow the rules. He made sure to answer every text his dad sent in a timely manner. He didn’t miss any of his dad’s phone calls. He was always where he was supposed to be when he was supposed to be there.

The excellent behavior was for one reason and one reason only. Peter wanted to go to a party. Liz, the most popular girl in school, was having a large party at her parents' mansion. Every junior year student was going.

Michelle and Ned had begged him to find a way to go. For the past two weeks, Peter had been a model son. He was hoping that his good behavior could be used to manipulate his dad into letting him go.

The party was in a week, which meant it was time to put his plan into action. That night he offered to make dinner. He made his dad’s favorite meal, and once they were finished, he offered to clean it. His dad was sitting on the couch watching a pointless show when Peter finished washing the dishes.

He sat down next to his dad. Now was the perfect opportunity. His dad seemed content sitting on the couch. A content dad was an easy to manipulate dad.

Peter finally spoke, “Dad, I think you and I can both agree that I have been on my best behavior recently.” Tony raised his eyebrow. He had already been expecting this. He knew all of Peter’s tricks. Peter was trying to get something he wanted.

Tony answered Peter with a smile, “Yes, you have been perfect. I am very proud.” Peter seemed to brighten at Tony's statement. Peter now spoke with more confidence as he said, “Then I think you and I can also agree that I have shown just how responsible I can be.”

Tony nodded, waiting for Peter to get to the point. Once more, Peter spoke up, “That is why I think I should be allowed to go to Liz’s party this Saturday.” Tony didn’t say anything for a while. Tony looked like he was thinking, which gave Peter hope. Usually, Tony would outright refuse most things that he thought were too dangerous. It annoyed Peter because everything was too dangerous now.

Peter held his breath until his father finally spoke. “You are right. You have been very responsible lately. Okay, you can go.” Peter wanted to jump for joy. He couldn’t believe how easy that was. Before he could throw a parade, his dad spoke again. “But, Happy will come with you, and he will stay at your side during the party.”

Peter instantly slumped. “Dad, no. I can’t bring an adult with me, do you know how embarrassing that would be? Flash would make fun of me forever for bringing a babysitter. Michelle and Ned will be there. Everything will be fine.”

Tony looked stern when he replied. “Fine, I will make one compromise, but this is the only compromise I will make. If you disagree, then you will not be allowed to go to the party. Happy will come, but he will not come inside. He will wait outside Liz’s house, parked in his car at all times. He will text you every 30 minutes. If you do not reply within 5 minutes of his texts, he will come inside and get you, and you will come home.”

Peter groaned, but it was either that or not going at all. Peter wanted to scream about how overbearing and controlling his father was, but instead, he said, “fine, thank you for letting me go.” At that, Tony ruffled his hair as they both turned towards the TV.

-

Damn it, damn it, damn it! Peter had been so close. So close to finally having a slightly normal teenage life. But of course, on Friday, one day before the party, he had to wake up late. He was in such a rush he didn't notice his phone wasn’t plugged in. Of course, knowing his luck, his phone just happened to die right before his last class.

Of course, Tony noticed. He always noticed. Peter sat in the car and listened to the lecture he had heard a thousand times. His dad would always explain that if his phone wasn’t on, it couldn’t be tracked, meaning if someone decided to grab him, there would be no way of Tony finding him. Tony kept talking about all the emergencies that could have happened that he would have needed his phone for. Then the words he dreaded most came out of his father’s mouth.

“This just shows that you can not be responsible. You are no longer allowed to go to the party. You can say goodbye to that privilege.” Peter couldn’t help himself, and he began to shout. “What! I have been good for weeks! My phone was dead for one hour, one hour! I was at school the whole time where there are tons of security guards, because of you, because you are absolutely crazy! What do you think could happen?”

Peter couldn’t believe he had just said that. He had always followed his dad’s rules and accepted the punishments. Even though he would sometimes pout and sulk, he rarely ever talked back to his dad. Peter definitely had never insulted his dad either. But Peter was just so angry, so done.

Tony sounded even angrier now. “Do not give me that! You and I both experienced that day. You and I both know what could happen. It just takes one second. One second for everything to be taken away.”

Peter growled. “You are unbelievable! You do realize I am 16. I am not a child anymore.” Tony let out a hurtful laugh that had Peter blushing. Tony's voice was stern as he said, “We will not discuss this anymore. The rules have always been made clear. You’re the one who decided not to follow them. You are grounded for a week, and you will not be going to the party. You should be grateful that I have decided not to spank you.”

Peter practically spit venom as he shouted, “Grateful, are you kidding me. You think I should be grateful that you have decided not to beat me. I don’t know if you know this, but normal parents don’t beat their kids for forgetting to charge their phones.”

Tony spoke back with just as much venom. “I do not beat you. I spank you. There is a huge difference. But, you’re right. I am not a normal parent. Normal parents never have to experience what it is like to have their child kidnapped. Normal parents don’t have to constantly worry that their child could be taken for ransom at any moment. I am not asking a lot of you! All I am asking is that you charge your damn phone and keep it with you! It is not that hard! Despite what you think, Peter, you are a child, and it is my job to protect you. Everything I do is for your protection. I don’t care if you hate me, but I will not lose you.”

They finally arrived home. Tony shut off the car as he turned to Peter. “You will go to your room and stay there for the rest of the evening.” Peter was too angry to say anything. He just jumped out of the car, not wanting to even look at his dad. The elevator ride was awkward. Both parties were still fuming. Peter couldn’t get to his room fast enough.

-

Peter could tell his dad felt terrible. He always felt bad whenever he punished Peter. Until that Friday after school, they had never fought like that. That whole day Tony talked to Peter very gently as if he was nervous that if he spoke too loud, a bomb would go off. Tony was doing that stupid thing he always did when he felt terrible. He was trying to earn back Peter’s love. He had made Peter his favorite dinner after he had finally released Peter from his room. He let Peter pick what movie they would watch for their traditional Friday movie night, even though it was Tony’s turn to pick.

But, Peter knew his dad could still sense that he was mad at him. That Saturday morning, the day of the party, Peter again came out of his room to discover his dad cooking. Tony had made all his favorite breakfast foods and had offered to help Peter with any project he wanted in the lab.

Usually, these tactics would work, not this time. Peter had been excited about Liz’s party. For weeks Peter tried to earn his right to go, and then it was all taken away because his phone died. Peter was mostly frustrated that his dad could not see any reason. He was upset that his dad couldn’t understand that he was being insane, and Peter couldn’t make his dad understand how insanely overprotective he was.

Most of all, Peter didn’t want to forgive his dad this time. It’s strange, in the past, he had always been so quick to forgive, to understand. He liked being friends with his dad. He had always appreciated their close relationship. He didn’t enjoy their current awkward glances and conversations. He liked when his dad felt free to joke and laugh with him.

But, Finally, Peter saw the injustice. Finally, he knew that his dad’s behavior wasn’t normal or healthy for either of them. For once in his life, he was done being controlled. It’s funny to think at one point in his life. He appreciated his dad's behavior. He liked the idea that his dad cared about him so much. He liked that his dad worried about him constantly. His other friends' parents almost seemed neglectful. When he watched Ned’s and Michelle’s parents, it always seemed like they didn’t care.

Peter shook his head at his old thoughts. He had always believed that his father loved him more than most parents could ever love their children. Peter wasn’t trying to say that his dad didn’t love him. He knew his dad loved him. But, now Peter was starting to believe that Tony’s controlling and overprotective ways were not love.

That is what led to him sitting in his room that whole day, only coming out for meals. He didn’t want to see his dad, and he definitely didn’t want to talk to his dad. The more time he spent alone in his room, he began to think, why was he following his dad's orders?

The Party started at 8 P.M., and it was currently 5:30 P.M. they always had dinner at 6 P.M. This was when a plan began to form. Maybe he would be able to go to the party after all. 

-

Dinner was awkward. Peter tried to eat as fast as possible. Tony thought it was because Peter wanted to get away from him, but the truth was Peter was nervous. He had never done something like this. It had never even crossed his mind to sneak out. Peter was already filled with anxiety. All he could do was look down at his plate and shove food in his mouth.

Tony tried to speak to him, but Peter was nervous his voice would betray him, so instead of speaking, he would just nod or shake his head when a question was asked. Peter finished dinner in a record time of 10 minutes as he jumped up from his seat and began to wash the dishes. Tony had just finished eating by the time Peter had cleaned and put away the last plate.

“Hey, um, Pete… do you want to watch a movie tonight, or we could do something in the lab, or we could even go out, whatever you want.” His dad sounded nervous, but Peter wasn’t in the mood for sympathy. This time Peter knew he had to speak. He had to hurt his dad’s feelings.

“No, that is not going to work this time. You can’t treat me poorly and expect to make it alright with a snap of your fingers. I don’t want to be your friend. I don’t want to be anywhere near you. I am done pretending that your obsessive behavior is okay. I am done pretending that you are a good father. I am just done. Honestly, I hate you.” Peter stopped at that moment. He could not believe he said he hated his father. That was far from the truth.

Peter had been trying to hurt his dad’s feelings, but not like that. He was so nervous that he just shouted the worst things he could think of. When Peter looked into his dad’s eyes, all he could see was the pain his words caused. It made Peter want to apologize instantly, it made him want to forget his whole plan, but he felt he had gone too far now. He would have to make it right tomorrow. He will make it right tomorrow. That is what he kept repeating to stop himself from begging for forgiveness.

Peter couldn’t bear to look at his dad’s broken face anymore. It almost physically hurt to spit out the next words, “I am going to bed early. Do me a favor and for once in your life, leave me alone.” He felt a knot in his throat as he walked away. He wanted to throw up or maybe cry. He hated this. He hated being mean.

Peter tried to stick to the plan. Tony was still standing in the kitchen, looking shell-shocked and crushed. The only good thing about that was Tony could see the hallway that led to his bathroom and bedroom. So Peter made a show of grabbing his pajamas and walking across the hall towards the bathroom for a shower. Tony watched as Peter grabbed the doorknob to open the bathroom door. That is when Tony spoke.

His dad’s voice sounded so small and broken. “Peter, please, I-” Before his dad could continue, he yanked open the bathroom door and shut it loudly. Peter knew if he let his dad continue that Peter would crack. Peter knew that he would have ended up saying he was sorry and taking all the words back. Peter knew that if he listened to one word, his night would be spent watching a movie with his dad.

So instead, he slammed the bathroom door and turned on the bathroom fan to shut out any noise. He quickly turned on the shower, again hoping to drown out his father’s words, but they never came. Peter half expected his dad to start banging on the door while he yelled at him for being disrespectful, but he didn’t.

That was a good thing about his dad. He always let Peter speak his mind. Peter had never gotten in trouble for being disrespectful or for talking back. His dad never got angry when he sulked. Tony wanted to know what Peter thought. He wanted his child to be honest with him. The only thing that angered his dad was when he thought Peter was putting his life at risk. But, like most of the world, Peter knew he wasn’t putting himself in danger by letting his phone die, but his dad, for some strange reason, couldn’t see that, couldn’t understand that.

By 7 P.M. Peter finally made it out of the shower. He walked out of the bathroom in his pajamas just to be safe, but Tony was nowhere in sight, and Peter knew he wouldn’t be. Peter then walked to Jarvis’s mainframe, which happened to be on the wall in the kitchen. The large screen lit up when Peter walked by.

Peter pulled up the security feed to the lab. Sure enough, Tony was in the lab listening to his music at an ear-piercing level. His dad always did this when he was upset. Tony’s lab was his safe place, and when something wasn’t right in the world, he would retreat to his lab.

Peter knew that his dad wouldn’t sleep that night. Peter knew he would stay in his lab listening to his music too loud until morning. That was why Peter had to make him upset, even though it hurt both of them, and Peter was starting to regret it; this was the only way he would be able to sneak out.

Once when Peter was bored and curious, he had read Jarvis’s complete manual. He learned how he was created, how he ran, and all his system protocols. Peter knew that if he stepped one foot out of their floor, Jarvis would notify Tony, but luckily for Peter, he knew how to hack and modify that protocol just for tonight.

He would be able to reset it for a full 5 hours before Jarvis went back to his original settings. Jarvis would also have to notify Tony if there were any changes to his settings, but Peter knew how to override that too. He set to work and made the changes within a short period of time, 15 minutes.

Peter was quite impressed with himself. For Tony’s tech, that was a fantastic time. If his dad was here and he wasn’t doing it for the reason he was doing it, Tony would be proud. Peter looked at the clock again. It was now 7:15 P.M. that meant he had tell 12:15 A.M. to get home and get in bed before Jarvis would notify Tony he wasn’t on the premises.

Peter quickly went into his room and changed into one of his favorite outfits. He then called Ned to say he was going.

Ned picked up on the second ring. “Hey, Peter!” He said in the same chipper tone he always had. “Are you ungrounded, I know you probably can’t go to the party, but I could come to your house, and we could finish making the death star out of Legos.”

“No, I am not ungrounded, but I am sneaking out. We are going to that Party.” Peter said with determination.

Ned instantly sounded nervous, “Peter, are you sure that is a good idea? What if you get caught? Is it worth it?”

“Come on, Ned! We have been excited about this party for weeks. Of course, it is worth getting caught! Don’t worry. I have it all planned out. There is no way my dad will notice. Do you want to go or not?”

Ned still sounded slightly nervous but more excited now. “Okay, yeah, let’s do it. Michelle just got her license, and her dad is letting her drive the family car. Once she picks me up, we will stop out front of the Stark tower. Probably about 7:45.”

After Peter agreed, he hung up the phone. He looked at the clock nervously. He still couldn’t believe he was doing this. His foot bounced as he watched the minutes tick by.

Peter debated bringing his phone. For years he had never left the house without it. But, as he looked at the object, he couldn’t help but feel disdain. That one simple object felt like his prison sentence. He couldn’t help but feel free as he got up and walked out of the room without it.

Once it was 7:40, Peter began to make his way down to the bottom floor. He took the private elevator so none of his dad’s employees could see him. He made his way to the front just in time to see Michelle pull up.

-

The Party was fabulous! He had never had so much fun with Ned and Michelle. The food was good, and the music was loud and easy to dance to. Drinking games were going on, but Peter had never drunk before and was too nervous to start in front of all these strangers. Michelle had to drive, so they both remained sober.

That meant that he and Michelle talked a lot that night. One thing led to another, and they started making out on one of the pool benches that were located further away from the party. Peter had never kissed anyone before, but he couldn’t believe how amazing it was.

Michelle seemed more experienced as she pressed her tongue in his mouth and bit his lip. He felt her begin to tickle the roof of his mouth with her tongue as she grinded herself against him. He couldn’t help but let out a small moan. He began to rub his hands up and down her body until they landed on her ass. He grabbed the two cheeks hard as he pulled her in more. Their kissing became deeper and more frantic.

That was when the alarm on his watch went off. Peter groaned and looked at the time, 11:45 P.M. he had 30 minutes to get home. Michelle looked at him with lust still in her eyes. “Is it already time for you to get home?” I nodded with regret in my eyes. I wanted to stay on this bench forever with Michelle pressed against me, rubbing all the right spots. “Okay,” Michelle finally spoke, getting up, “Let's find Ned.”

Ned, unlike Peter and Michelle, had decided to drink. He went off to play a drinking game with some of their acquaintances from class. By the looks of it, he hadn’t been very good at the game because, by the time Michelle and Peter got to him, he was wasted. They both had to practically drag Ned to the car because he was so out of it.

Peter sat in the back of the car with Ned. He helped Ned get his seatbelt on and tried to keep him upright. Peter looked nervously at the clock in the car. It was already midnight. Peter began to get nervous. Michelle seemed to notice Peter’s anxiety as she spoke. “Don’t worry, Peter. I can handle Ned. I will drop you off first.”

Peter instantly shook his head. “No, I want to make sure we get him home safe. It’s fine. I doubt there was any way I wouldn’t get caught, to begin with.” Peter paused as he looked at Michelle through the rearview mirror. “Besides, it was worth it.” Michelle blushed as she smiled at him.

They arrived at Ned’s apartment as the final nail was put into Peter’s coffin. The clock read 12:25 A.M, but he still couldn’t make himself regret it. This had been one of the best nights of his life, and hopefully, maybe he had a girlfriend now. It took a while to get Ned inside. His parents were furious at his state as they dragged him inside. That’s when Michelle's phone rang.

Peter could hear Michelle’s dad yelling at her through the phone. Apparently, she was late too. Peter could hear her dad continue screaming that he would add a week to her grounding every 5 minutes she wasn’t there. Michelle promised she was on her way, but Peter knew it would take 10 minutes to drive him back home and another 20 to get to her home. She would be another 30 minutes late. “Michelle, you don’t have to drive me home.” She looked at him, surprised. “It will take you another 30 minutes even though you are only 10 minutes from Ned’s.”

“No, Peter, I can drive you home. It's no trouble.” I shook my head. “You will be grounded six weeks instead of just 2. It's not a big deal. My house is a 30-minute walk from here. Knowing my dad, he has probably sent out the brigade, and I will be picked up on my way home.”

Peter smiled at her “besides, I just want a little more freedom before it is taken away. I can’t remember the last time I walked anywhere alone. It will give me more time to think about tonight, one of the best nights of my life.”

She blushed from head to toe, which made Peter smile more. She leaned in to kiss him again. It was soft and ended too soon. She pulled away and fiddled with the hem of her shirt before she spoke. “Okay, I will see you tomorrow, and maybe we can start where we left off.” It was his turn to blush as he watched her get in her car. Peter waved as she drove off.

She wanted more, which means she definitely liked it. Did he have a girlfriend now? He almost felt giddy at the idea. He began walking as he imagined them kissing again. He could almost feel her soft lips as he touched his mouth. The blush wouldn’t go away, nor would the butterflies. He almost wanted to dance on his way home.

He would be in so much trouble when he got home, but all he could think about was Michelle's hands and the way she moved against him. Peter didn’t care about the punishment because nothing could ruin this perfect night. When Peter had told Ned going to the party was worth getting caught, he had no idea how much he meant that.

Peter was halfway home when he saw him. There was a well-built man on the side of the road with his car hood up. Peter couldn’t see his face because he wore a hoodie and his jacket hoodie was currently up. At the time, that hadn’t seemed weird to Peter. It was a cold day.

People usually would tell him he was too nice and naïve. Peter didn’t think he was. Peter did try to be nice to people, but he didn’t feel he did anything that anyone else wouldn’t do. Like anyone would feel the need to help this clearly struggling man on the side of the road. Right? That is what led to Peter walking over to him.

Peter spoke shyly. “Hi, are you having car troubles?” The man’s head jerked up like he hadn’t noticed him walking over. His face was hard to see because it was dark, and he was wearing a hood. But, from what Peter could see, the man was handsome. He had brown shoulder-length hair and a gorgeous facial structure. Yep, he was handsome. Peter felt terrible for startling the gorgeous man and decided to give him a sheepish smile. The man spoke, and it sent shivers down his spine. Peter wasn’t sure if they were good or bad shivers. He didn’t know why his body responded like that.

“Yeah, I am not good with this stuff. I don’t know what is wrong with it.” Peter smiled again. “ Well, you’re in luck. My dad taught me all the ins and outs of cars. Is it okay if I give it a quick look?” the man nodded, and Peter looked closer, finding the problem reasonably fast. “It looks like you have blown a fuse. I can fix it pretty quickly if you have a spare.” The man then went fishing in the back of his car until he had what Peter was looking for.

Peter quickly replaced it as he looked up to tell the man he was finished. He gasped as the man placed a cloth over his face. It smelt strongly of chemicals. The man flipped him around, so his back was against the man's chest. He pulled Peter closer as he continued to smother his mouth. Peter tried to claw at the arm to let go. Panic began to set in when he started to see black dots.

While Peter was losing consciousness, all he could think was please not again. This can not be happening again. Please let this not be happening again. As the world began to go black, Peter realized that maybe his night of fun had not been worth it.


	3. Perfect Little Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally really liked this chapter, but now I feel it doesn't fit with the story. Honestly, I don't know how to fix it. If anyone has any suggestions that would be great.

Bucky was born in Saint Petersburg, Russia. His parents were hard-working, kind, and loving people who taught him good values.

His father was born and raised in Russia, while his mother was an American immigrant. His mother did not speak good Russian, but to her luck, Saint Petersburg was a touristy area, and she easily found a job at a restaurant.

His father worked in an assembly line for car manufacturing. With both his parents’ jobs not paying well, they lived a modest life, but a good one. The bills were always paid, and he never went hungry. Bucky never had new clothes, but they were well taken care of with no holes or stains.

Bucky always felt different. He spent more time with his mother than his father, so he knew English better than Russian. Not only that, but Bucky was brought up differently. His mother loved Russian cuisine and would make it often, but she was used to more Americanized cooking. That seemed the case with everything. Even though his mom tried, it was plain to see she was not born here, and that rubbed off on him.

Little differences like that made it hard for Bucky to make friends and connect with other children. That was when he met Steve. He moved into the same small apartment building as him. His mother was also an American immigrant, so their families soon became close.

Steve’s father was a rough man. He would often drink too much, and Bucky’s family often heard yelling and screaming from next-door. They knew Steve’s dad was abusive. Often Steve and his mother would stay at their flat to get away from his father.

Bucky soon became very protective of Steve. He was tiny for his age. He was always sickly, making him the target of bullies. Bucky soon became a good fighter in defense of his friend.

When Steve’s mother died when he was just 14 years old, Bucky was the one to comfort him and help him through the pain. Without Steve’s mother as a defender, Steve quickly became the main target of all his dad’s frustrations.

If Steve wasn’t at Bucky’s flat, then Bucky made sure to always be with Steve at his flat. But, there were times Bucky couldn’t always be there. During one of those times, Steve’s father killed his son.

Saint Petersburg was a good area, a good place to live. There were no extremely dangerous places that people should avoid at all costs. The only site was Goncharnaya street, where some cheap bars were located. That is where police found Steve’s mangled body that had been strangled to death.

The police couldn’t find any DNA evidence, but their theory was a group of men beat and then strangled Steve to death. Steve’s father had a friend on the police force, so the case quickly went cold.

Bucky knew his friend would never get justice. Bucky wasn’t fooled by any of this. He knew Steve’s dad had strangled and beat him to death, and he wanted vengeance.

That is what led him to shuffle along the apartment ledge that decorated the side of their building. He made it to the window that Bucky knew could not lock because of the broken latch. Wearing gloves he just bought, he slithered the window open.

Bucky crawled inside and made it to Steve’s father's room. He walked over to the sleeping drunk man. Bucky had brought some electric wire rope with him. He carefully tied it around the man's neck then pulled.

Steve’s dad instantly woke up. He looked at Bucky frantically as he tried to struggle at the tight rope around his neck. Bucky watched in satisfaction as the man died. He unlocked the front door taking all of Steve’s mom’s jewelry, and he took all of Steve’s precious things. It was to cover his tracks but also always to have a part of Steve with him.

The police later reported Steve’s dad’s death as a break-in gone wrong with no leading suspects. That was Bucky’s first kill, and he loved it. He loved the power he felt in his hands as he watched the man struggle. He loved watching the light fade out of his eyes.

Bucky wanted that same power, so he begged his parents to let him join a fighting class. He quickly became the top of his class alongside one other student, Brock Rumlow. Brock was slightly older than him at the time; Bucky was 16 while Brock was 20. They would often spend hours after class fighting, getting better, honing their skills.

On Bucky’s 17th birthday, his parents died in a horrible car accident. The breaks on their car had been faulty.

That is when Brock Rumlow revealed that their fighting club was a front for the Russian mafia, it was used to find recruits, and Bucky was the perfect candidate. With nothing left, Bucky soon joined and was trained to be an assassin.

Brock’s father was a notorious Russian mafia boss by the name of Alexander Pierce. Brock did not share his last names with his father. Instead, Brock decided to take his deceased mother’s maiden name. Being one of Brock’s closest friends, he soon rose in the ranks and became one of the most notable assassins within the Russian mafia.

He was one of Alexander’s favorite associates. The closer he got to Alexander, the more secrets he uncovered. It wasn’t until he was 34 that he discovered the truth about his parents. The Russian mafia had assassinated his parents so they could manipulate Bucky into joining their ranks. Brock had wanted to take the place of his father, so they set up a plan.

Bucky would kill Alexander as long as Brock set him free of all connection within the Russian mafia. Once Brock agreed, Bucky set to work, and Alexander was dead within 48 hours, but at a high cost. Bucky lost his left arm.

Brock severed all the ties that Bucky had with the Russian mafia but betrayed him by placing a large bounty on his head. Bucky had no choice but to flee Russia. Due to his family being poor, he had only ever been to one place outside of Russia.

For Christmas, his mother’s family would often pay to have them visit the USA. Bucky still knew English reasonably well, and the United States seemed like the best option.

-  
Brock and Alexander had taken everything from him. He had nothing to his name anymore. So he quickly set to work collecting bounties for the mafia. There was so much crime and underground work within the United States the pool of potential bounties was endless.

He quickly found someone in the mafia who manufactured him an arm. She was a feisty young girl by the name of Shuri. His new arm was made out of vibranium, a powerful, rare, and illegal substance that Bucky was too afraid to ask where Shuri got it from. Bucky thought his lost arm was a curse, but his new arm made him even stronger.

By the end of the year, Bucky had millions from collecting bounties. A new bounty was shown on his screen—a 2 million dollar bounty for a boy named Peter Tony Stark. The name instantly caught his interest. A person would have to live under a rock not to know who Tony Stark and his son were.

Even though the name was familiar, that wasn’t usually his style. The bounty was to capture, not to kill, and the child was an innocent. The people Bucky often killed were evil low lives.

No, what made Bucky interested was who had posted the bounty. None other the Brock Rumlow. Bucky knew why. He had once heard Brock and his father talking about kidnapping Tony Stark's beloved son to not only get a large ransom but to get Tony to commit to making weapons again exclusively for the Russian mafia.

Whether the child was innocent or not did not matter to Bucky any longer. This was his chance to start sabotaging the Russian mafia. He was finally going to start getting his revenge.

-

Bucky would never forget that day. It was October 2nd on a Friday. He was planning on killing the boy. With the boy dead, the Russian mafia would have nothing to bribe Tony with, and their plan would fail. The bounty did not include pictures, and Peter’s father was overprotective, making it hard to find photos of him online.

Bucky had to resort to waiting outside, on top of a building across from the Stark tower, with a sniper rifle. He watched all the cars that left the parking garage he was waiting for license plate TKM-2573. That was Tony Stark's private car, and sources say that he drove Peter to and from school every day.

He waited, and sure enough, the car finally came out of the parking garage. The vehicle had to stop and wait a few minutes to pull out into the heavy traffic. It was all the time he needed. He trained the rifle on the boy sitting next to Tony and froze.

The boy was perfect. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He talked to his dad about something that obviously excited him because his eyes were lit up, and he had a perfect smile on his face.

The boy almost shined with perfection. The car moved out of his sights. Bucky quickly got off the roof and made it to the destination that sources said was the boy’s school. He thanked whatever God or higher power there was because, for the boy’s first class, he sat against a window.

Bucky watched the boy for the whole hour. The longer he looked at him, the less he believed the boy was real. He had to be an angel or a perfectly sculptured work of art. All Bucky knew was he had to have him.

What made him even more perfect was his eyes. They reminded him so much of Steve’s eyes. They were filled with so much hope, innocence, love, and spirit. The boy also seemed small for his age, but unlike Steve, he didn’t appear sickly or scrawny. Under the shirt, it was apparent the boy was well toned. The boy indeed was perfect. Bucky would spend the next days following all the boys' movements. Tony was insanely protective of the boy. Bucky couldn’t blame him if Peter were his. When Peter would be his, he would never let the boy leave his side. He would keep him locked in his house forever. Something that perfect had to be protected at all costs.

Bucky knew that he had to somehow separate Peter from his phone. Bucky had soon found out that the phone had several alerts throughout the day. He would switch between watching Peter and Tony.

From watching Tony, he knew the man had a screen on his computer at all times monitoring the phone. It tracked where Peter was 24/7, and it would notify Tony whenever the phone wasn’t being held by or in the pocket of his son. If Peter placed the phone on a table or the phone was left in Peter's backpack, a picture would be taken to show where the phone was set and by who. It was to confirm a potential threat hadn’t taken the phone from Peter. A timer would start with how long Peter hadn’t touched the phone. Sometimes Tony would get nervous and text Peter’s phone to make sure Peter was still close by.

In the week that Bucky had watched, the phone had never been taken by a potential threat, but he was sure if the phone had been taken, there would be several measures made for the boy's safety. He was sure the phone would take lots of videos and photos of the threat. He was sure guards would be swarming the area in seconds. He was also confident that the phone would have some defense mode like an electric shock to protect Peter.

The phone wasn’t the only issue. Peter’s school had several security measures to keep him safe. There were guards at every exit and four guards monitoring the halls at all times. The other students’ safety was essential, but the guards had mainly been hired for Peter, and they knew that.

When Peter wasn’t at school, He was monitored by his bodyguard, Happy, in a tower that was most likely more secure than the White House. After watching Peter for a full week, he had learned about the party.

Peter’s dad was going to let him go. He would have his phone, and his guard, Happy, would be there, but Bucky knew he could easily overpower one man. Knowing teenagers, he was hoping for a moment that Peter would leave his phone on a table because he was too drunk to notice or care.

Bucky sat atop the roof looking at Tony working on October 9th. It was one day before the party. Bucky was excited, happier than he had been in years. Bucky couldn’t believe it had only been seven days from when he met his angel. It felt like he had known Peter his whole life. He often watched Tony while Peter was at school. Besides his first class, Peter had no other classes where he sat by a window.

He was able to see more of Peter and hear more of him while he watched his father during school hours. He regretted that decision when the computer that monitored Peter's phone began to freak out. It was one hour before Peter was supposed to be out of school. Bucky looked more closely through the rifle scope to see what was going on.

Peter’s phone was offline. Peter’s phone was dead and no longer was able to perform its functions. Peter's last class was gym, and Bucky knew Peter had been assigned that week to clean up the equipment after class. It was still warm enough to have class outside, and they were currently practicing flag football on the field.

This was Bucky’s chance. While Peter cleaned, he could quickly grab the boy. The guards usually did not monitor the field. It would be so easy. Bucky promptly made it down the roof and jumped in a taxi.

To Bucky’s frustration, Tony had beat him there. Tony watched Peter from his car as he cleaned up the field. Tony must have also notified the guards because two were standing nearby the field watching Peter’s every move. Bucky almost found it endearing that Peter seemed to have no clue.

-

Tony and Peter were mad. Bucky wasn’t able to witness the fight they had in the car, but he watched from his usual spot on the roof with his rifle scope and sound amplifier. It was plain to see and hear the tension in both parties.

That full Friday and Saturday, Bucky cursed his luck that Peter would not be going to the party. Bucky hated that he would have to wait longer to finally get his angel. His luck quickly changed as he noticed Peter’s plan to sneak out and watched with excitement as Peter left his phone resting on his nightstand.

Tony thought Peter was in bed so he wouldn’t question why the phone had been left on the nightstand untouched for hours. Tony was so wrapped up in his lab that he wouldn’t notice anything.

Bucky had left his car in a storage unit these past few days. He did not want Tony or security to notice the same vehicle parked close by on several occasions. Bucky, when he got to the States, wanted an inconspicuous car. He wanted to blend in easily, so he got a used 2015 Honda Civic in black. A very common car within the U.S.

That is what he currently drove in towards Liz’s house. He quickly found a tree to rest in and monitor Peter. His blood almost boiled from what he saw. Peter was making out with his one friend, Michelle.

Bucky wanted to kill her. How dare she lay her hands on what was his? That is when Peter’s alarm went off to go home. Bucky was shocked to notice that neither Michelle nor Peter seemed drunk.

This would have been easier if Peter had been drunk. Bucky’s window of time was running out. He again thanked his luck that at least Ned was a typical teenager, and he was currently wasted.

Bucky got down from his tree and began walking along the sidewalk. He walked closely behind Peter as Peter and Michelle helped Ned in the car. At that moment he wanted to grab the boy, make him his, but there were too many people. Several teenagers were watching in amusement as Peter and Michelle struggled. But, Bucky did manage to sneak a hearing device into Peter’s pocket.

Bucky knew Peter. Even before he heard, he knew. He knew that he was too kind to let Michelle take Ned home alone. Even if it meant being late, he wouldn’t leave his friends in need.

That was when Bucky made his plan. He followed them a third of the way to Ned’s apartment and stopped. The street was secluded. It was a back road. At this time of night, the city that never slept seemed asleep.

Bucky made sure to put on a hoodie. He didn’t want anyone to see his face if they happened to walk by or if there were security cameras nearby. He put on gloves to hide his metal arm. Bucky was also glad he had taken his license plates off before he left Liz’s. He listened as they finally arrived at Ned’s house. Ned’s parents sounded upset.

Bucky had a spike strip in the back of his trunk. He opened the trunk to grab it and waited. He would pull it out when he saw Michelle’s car driving back to drop Peter off. The tires would pop, and the vehicle would stop moving.

That is when Bucky would go to the driver’s side window, shoot the slut that kissed what was his, and then grab Peter. He had chloroform in his trunk. He would use it as an anesthetic for Peter. Once Peter was unconscious, Bucky would tie Peter up and lock him in the back of the trunk.

His plans quickly changed as he heard Michelle and Peter’s conversation. Peter would be walking home. This would make things better. He wouldn’t get to kill Michelle, but this way, Peter wouldn’t be mad at him, and it was less conspicuous.

Peter was good with robotics, inventing. He was a smart kid. Bucky knew that from Tony, Peter most likely knew all the ins and outs of cars. Bucky had blown a fuse a few days ago and had already replaced it. He knew Peter would be too kind to pass up someone in need. Bucky quickly replaced the repaired part for the damaged and waited.

-

Meeting Peter for the first time was everything he dreamed of. Peter had given him a small, shy smile that made his heart melt. Then it felt so good to have Peter pressed against him. He seemed so small and fragile in his arms as he tried to struggle.

Once the chloroform took effect, Bucky made quick work of dragging Peter to the back of his car. He knew that the results of chloroform would only last a few minutes to an hour. The drug would act long enough for Bucky to get far away from here. He zip-tied Peter’s arms behind his back and tied his ankles together. He had a pillow in the back of his car, along with a blanket.

He pulled off the pillowcase and grabbed some duck tape. He made sure Peter would still be able to breathe as he wrapped the tape around his mouth. Once the tape was secure, Bucky pulled the pillowcase over Peter’s head. He didn’t want Peter to try to wiggle his way out of the pillowcase, so he gently taped the pillowcase around Peter's neck.

Now the Pillowcase wasn’t going anywhere, and Peter would still be able to breathe. He hosted Peter up, shocked with how light he was. He placed Peter’s head on the pillow and wrapped the blanket securely around him as he slammed the trunk shut.

In the time it took to get Peter in the trunk, no one walked by. He checked his surrounding area, making sure there had been no witness as he went to the front of the car, shutting the hood. It was time to take Peter home, where he belonged.

-

When Bucky had moved to the States, he wanted to buy a quiet secluded home where no one would find him. He found a nice area in Colorado where he purchased a big cabin and a large amount of the surrounding acreages. His cabin’s land was beautiful; he had a private lake surrounded by a large forest. The closest thing to the cabin was a small town 30 miles away.

The cabin was modern with heating and air. The water ran hot and cold. There was a large greenhouse next to the cabin where vegetables and fruit were growing. The lake had fish, and the surrounding forest had elk, moose, and rabbits. Bucky knew that Peter would never have to leave the cabin; it had everything they could ever need.

That is where they were currently heading, but that was a 28-hour drive. The effects of the chloroform had lasted longer than Bucky had expected it to. Or maybe Peter had been too confused to move. Bucky knew that chloroform could give its victim a massive headache, so Peter might have been in too much pain to move.

Two hours into their journey is when Peter started to make himself known. They had just passed Bloomsburg, Pennsylvania. Bucky drove a little longer until he found a deserted road. Bucky grabbed a water bottle and sprinkled a roofie inside.

He made it to the back of the car while he yanked the trunk open. Peter let out a muffled scream. Bucky tore the duck tape off that was holding the pillowcase on and roughly pulled it off. Peter’s eyes were large and frightened.

His eyes were also red and puffy with tears. He looked at Bucky with fear, and Bucky couldn’t help but love it. He loved the power he had over Peter as he dragged him up to a sitting position.

Bucky ripped the tape off Peter's mouth and held the water bottle to the swollen red lips. “Drink,” Bucky said in a harsh tone. Peter didn’t open his mouth, and Bucky easily got annoyed. With his free hand, he roughly grabbed Peter’s nose and pulled his head back.

Peter soon had no choice but to open his mouth as Bucky shoved the water bottle in. Peter nearly choked as the water rushed down his throat, but Bucky wouldn’t let up until the water bottle was empty.

The more Bucky looked at Peter, the more he wanted him. Bucky couldn’t help but harshly kiss Peter. The boy began to whimper as Bucky’s hand traveled down his body. Bucky finally reached the destination he wanted, the boy’s cock. He rubbed it through the jeans and was pleased as Peter began to get hard.

He kept kissing the boy as his hands made it under his shirt to play with his nipples. Bucky was shocked when Peter let out a loud moan. The roofie was already taking effect, and Bucky could see Peter was struggling to stay awake.

Bucky had already gotten carried away. He had to keep reminding himself that the boy was his now. That he would have the rest of his life to play, but for now, he had to get Peter home.

He reapplied the duck tape and the pillowcase to how they were before, and he shut the trunk getting back in the car and driving again.

During their journey, Bucky had only dared to stop for gas. He would always pick rundown stations that he doubted had security cameras. He only had to stop one other time to give Peter a roofie. The kid was even more out of it the second time.

But, Bucky had made it. He was used to sleepless nights, so staying up for the full 28-hour drive, though difficult, was not impossible for Bucky. He had finally brought this perfect angel home.

-

Bucky knew immediately where Peter’s room would be. The large cabin only had one floor.

The cabin had a large living room. Bucky had bought the cabin already furnished. So there were two large couches and a massive flat-screen TV mounted on the fireplace that had brickwork all the way to the vaulted ceiling.

It was an open floor plan. So, the kitchen was right next to the living room. The kitchen was meant for a gourmet chef with updated appliances and an industrial fridge. The wood was dark, and the countertops were white granite. Next to the kitchen was a huge dining room with a massive dining table that Bucky knew he would never have enough guests to fill.

There were four bathrooms, and they all matched the dark wood and white granite countertops of the kitchen. Each bathroom was large with a shower and bath, but the masters was the only one with the clawfoot tub.

There were five bedrooms, all large in size. From the inside, the large house did not look like a cabin.

It seemed to stop at the far end of the house, but there was a secret room. The realtor was so excited to show him that if he pressed on a specific part of the wall, it would open to a winding staircase that led to a large upstairs room with its own bathroom.

That would be Peter’s new room. It had a large king-size bed that Bucky had no idea how they got it up there. He dropped Peter on the bed, who was still unconscious. The boy shivered, so Bucky went to the gas fireplace in the room and turned it on.

Bucky began to strip Peter of his clothes. Bucky didn’t think anything could be more perfect than Peter’s face, but he was wrong. His whole body was perfect. Bucky had been right about Peter being toned. He had a nice six-pack that Bucky couldn’t help but run his hands down.

What truly made Bucky’s mouth water was Peter's cock. It definitely was not the biggest he had ever seen, but Bucky would not consider it small. It matched Peter’s body perfectly. Bucky was beginning to wonder if Peter truly had been sculptured by a master. Peter looked like an ancient Greek God.

Peter’s skin was as smooth as silk, unlike Bucky’s, whose skin was rough and scarred from abuse. Bucky was no psychologist, but he wondered if the years of pain led him to his current preferences.

Bucky liked to inflict pain. When he first joined the mafia, he was often the one being tortured. It wasn’t until he became more skilled that he was the one torturing. He loved having that power over someone. Bucky loved how they would scream and beg, but they couldn’t get Bucky to stop no matter what they said.

That is why one room in the cabin was explicitly dedicated to all his little torture devices. Bucky walked down the stairs to that room where he found them. They were padded cuffs with a silk 3 feet ribbon that could be tied to the bed.

Bucky quickly made it back to Peter as he secured the cuffs to his wrists and tied them each to opposite sides of the bed. He tested it to make sure Peter had little give. He decided to leave Peter’s feet free.

Bucky crawled on top of Peter and began to suck and kiss at the exposed skin as he made his way down. Peter was already hard by the time Bucky made his way to his final destination. He lightly teased at the head as he licked. He was satisfied for a while as he continued to lick at the sweet little cock like it was a popsicle. He smiled as the unconscious boy began to make small moaning noises.

Bucky loved the taste of Peter's precum as he still licked at the cock. The boy was beginning to wake, so Bucky stopped teasing as he stuck the head of Peter’s cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around as Peter’s legs widened and his knees came up, making him even more exposed. Bucky looked up to see if Peter had finally awakened, but not quite yet.

Bucky hollowed his cheeks as he sank down further, beginning to really suck at Peter’s cock. The parts that his mouth couldn’t reach, he brought his rough, calloused hand to stroke. Bucky could tell Peter was close.

That was when Peter’s eyes shot open. He was too far gone to speak, but Bucky could tell he was struggling with the restraints. Peter tried to close his legs, but Bucky instantly grabbed them with his hands and shoved them apart, keeping them bent at the knee all while still sucking Peter off.

Peter let out a loud shout as he came down Bucky’s throat. Bucky loved the sweet, salty taste and continued sucking Peter dry. The boy was crying, and he had pure fear in his eyes.

After a few minutes, Bucky let Peter’s limp cock fall from his mouth. Peter began to speak and sounded positively frightened. “Please, let me go. Please, my dad will pay you whatever you want. Just please don’t touch me again.”

Bucky smiled a sweet smile as he came up to whisper in Peter’s ear, “My perfect little angel, we’ve only just started.”


	4. Different Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Peter was dreaming about Michelle’s hands on his body. He imagined her soft lips and the way they felt pressed against him. He was imagining the arousing taste of her tongue. He could feel the pleasure pulsing through him. She was holding his penis squeezing it just right while moving up and down at a perfect pace. 

Her hands felt hot sending heat up his body. The way she pulled was driving him insane. Peter spread his legs wider and closer to his chest trying to make himself more exposed. Peter wanted more and she delivered moving faster. 

Peter had never felt anything like it. There was so much pleasure twisting in his stomach he could feel it building up the faster she went. His eyes popped open with maddening pleasure trying to see what sort of magic she was doing to his cock. 

When he looked down it wasn’t Michelle that he saw. It was a strange man. The strange man's mouth was around his penis sucking while one hand stroked the parts he couldn’t reach. Peter tried to speak, tried to stop the arousal running through his body but couldn’t. 

Peter tried to bring his hands down to stop the man and push him away, but as Peter tried to move his limbs he realized they were securely tied to the bed. Panic began to rise along with his forced arousal. 

Peter's last hope was to try and close his legs. He tried to shut them tightly to lock out the man's access to parts he should not be touching. The man merely grabbed his thighs and roughly pulled them aside. 

The man continued to suck until Peter could barely see as spots covered his eyes and a warm heat came through him. He could hear himself scream as he shot down the man's throat. Never experiencing an orgasm so intense. 

Peter had watched porn before and jerked off, but that was the farthest he had ever gone. Until that night at the party he had never even kissed anyone. Now he was in a stranger's bed having one of his first taken. 

Peter still couldn’t understand what was happening as his penis fell from the man's lips. Peter knew he had to say something. The only thing that came to mind was his dad. Despite their differences Tony had always been Peter’s protection. 

Peter knew that his dad would be able to fix this. So even though Peter was terrified he managed to speak. ““Please, let me go. Please, my dad will pay you whatever you want. Just please don’t touch me again.”

Peter expected the man to stop. For the man to realize his true goal, Peter’s father's money, and to stop touching him and start negotiating with his father. One thing was for sure, Peter just wanted him to stop. 

The man smiled a sweet smile that sent shivers up Peter's spine. Peter watched as he crawled up the bed toward his ear and whispered “My perfect little angel, we’ve only just started.” Peter wanted to cry, to scream. 

“You're lucky I have been driving for hours or we would start round two.” He got up from the bed and Peter truly looked at the man for once. He did look tired and familiar, but Peter couldn’t understand how he knew him. 

Peter’s head was pounding and was trying to find out how he had got here. “I am going to bed. So should you. If you have to go to the bathroom hold it.” With that he walked out the door with Peter still tied to the bed. 

-

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. What had Peter been thinking? Well, he knew what he had been thinking. He had been thinking about a pretty girl. He got cocky. He had never had so much freedom before.

How could he have been so stupid? What in the world made him go up to that stranger. Peter knew he had been naive and foolish. Now here he was tied to a bed with no idea where he was, and terrified. 

What did this man want? Obviously he wanted money, Peter was sure of that. Peter was also sure he wanted something else, something he had been saving for the right person. Now it would be taken from him, while he watched hopeless. 

This man seemed more professional then his previous kidnappers. He seemed more dangerous. Peter felt like a scared animal when he was around. Just waiting for him to strike out and snap his neck. 

Peter began to cry again for the millionth time that day. He was going to die here. This man was going to kill him. Peter kept thinking about his last day. He would die with his dad thinking he hated him. 

Peter knew his death would break his dad, which made him cry harder. He had called him a horrible father. They had fought their last days together. His dad would never forgive himself and he would believe every word Peter said. Peter would never have the chance to make it right. 

He looked at the clock again. It was six in the morning, Peter had cried himself to sleep after his kidnapper had left. He woke up again at 4:30 A.M. and had been left with his thoughts. That is when he pieced together what happened. 

Now he lay in bed trying desperately not to pee himself. Would the man ever come back or would he just leave him tied to this bed to die in his own filth. To Peter’s relief and dread he began to hear footsteps coming up what sounded like metal stairs. 

Each loud footstep sent shivers through his body. He tried to hold back his tears wanting to seem strong. The door shot open to reveal the same man from earlier. Seeing the face of the man who had just assaulted him made Peter feel sick. 

He walked over to Peter not saying a word, which almost made him more anxious. The man began to unstrap the cuff surrounding Peter's wrist, and leaned over the bed to do the other one. Peter’s hands were soon free. 

Had the man made a deal with his father? Was he setting him free? Before Peter could let his thoughts go wild the man grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. Peter let out a surprised squawk at the sudden movement and his new view of the man's back and floor. 

He was quickly carried to the bathroom and plopped on the toilet. “Go,” was all the man said. For the first time Peter truly realized he was naked. He didn’t even know this man’s name and he seeing more of him then anyone ever had.

Peter wanted to cry more and a large part of him wanted to die. Peter didn’t see himself as a strong person, he wasn’t a survivor. Even if he made it out of this, there was no way he could ever be normal again. 

Maybe it would be merciful for the man to just kill him. Like a dying puppy the man should just put him out of his misery. Peter let out a whimper as he could no longer hold it, he hated his bladder for giving up the fight. He hated his bladder for humiliating him, but most of all he hated the man in front of him who was staring at him like he was a snack. 

Once business was finished the man harmfully grabbed him by the upper arm and spun him toward the sink. Peter hated that the man could see everything. Peter didn’t dare look up at the mirror as he washed his hands. He didn’t want to see what he had become. 

As soon as he was finished the man once again picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder. Peter was placed down next to the bed as the man reached over to grab the cuffs. He couldn’t believe this was happening. That this wasn’t a nightmare. 

In that moment Peter was filled with so much rage. On the nightstand there was a glass lamp and before Peter even knew what he was doing he ripped the lamp off the table and threw it at the man. The man responded with surprisingly fast reflexes as he dodged the lamp. It shattered against the floor in a million pieces. The look on the man's face was pure fury. “You really shouldn’t have done that.” The man said in a cold slow voice that had all of Peter’s nerves standing on edge. 

The man stormed toward Peter. Once again he was put over the man’s shoulder. One of the man’s arms came up to wrap itself around Peter’s legs. The stranger began to walk out of the room and down the metal stairs. 

Peter is finally brought out of his shock and begins to struggle in the man's arms. He punches and tries to kick. The man growls and then forcefully shoves three fingers inside Peter's puckered hole. 

The pain is blinding. Peter can’t believe the noise his scream produces as it is forced out of his body. He instantly goes limp trying to stop any movement as not to jar the fingers inside of him. 

The man walks fast, but Peter only sees the floor, not even daring to move his head. As long as he stays still the man doesn’t move the fingers that are forcefully inside of him. Soon they are in another larger room. The fingers are roughly taken from his hole forcing another scream from his lips. 

Peter is then dumped on a padded bench. Before he can understand what is going on his legs are being spread and bent. His legs are then placed on a padded surface that is a few feet below the bench Peter’s upper body is on. 

He soon feels himself being strapped in around his ankles and knees. Then a strap is secured around his waist. His hands are then grabbed roughly and pulled down to the posts in the front of him that are holding the bench up. Both wrists are strapped tightly to the post. 

Peter finally begins to realize how helpless he is. How exposed he is with his legs wide open. He pulls at the restraints but there is no give. His kidnapper begins to speak. “I was going to be nice. Take things slow, but you just had to be naughty. I really didn’t want to punish you so soon, but you have left me no choice.”

Peter watched as the man walked to a large wardrobe. Peter’s eyes widened, instead of clothing inside there were all sorts of ropes, cuffs, paddles, belts, canes, brushes, dildos, lube, and things that Peter assumed were shoved and strapped around someone's mouth. 

Peter began to shake. This was a torture room, he was going to be tortured. Peter knew he had a very low pain tolerance. He wouldn’t be able to handle this. Peter knew that he was going to die from this. He was so scared he couldn’t even beg for mercy. 

He continued to watch as the man selected a large thick leather belt. The stranger closed the wardrobe and began to walk towards Peter. Peter’s thoughts ran wild. Would his kidnapper tie the belt around his neck and pull until he almost passed out. Then loosen the noose only for a few seconds so he could breathe and then tighten again. How long would he be able to survive?

Before Peter could think up more scenarios the stranger came around his back and slapped the belt down on his ass. The sound was so loud that it bounced off the walls. The pain shocked through Peter.

He had been spanked by a belt before, but it was nothing like this. In the past a whole spanking with a belt by his father hurt less then just that one stroke. Peter couldn’t breathe, he was sure he was going to pass out. 

Another sharp stroke followed the first. Peter didn’t think the pain could get worse, it was already blinding but he was proven wrong when a third stroke came slightly lower than the first two. Peter was screaming now. He couldn’t believe the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. He sounded like a wounded animal. 

The belt traveled down his ass and then continued all the way down to his knees. Peter was sweating now. Shaking all over with the force of the blows. His wrists were rubbed raw from him trying to escape. His body was trying to squirm away from the blows as much as he could. 

The worst part is his kidnapper would sometimes laugh a sickening laugh when Peter would let out a particularly loud squeal or try to wiggle his ass to get away from the blows. It made Peter sob harder. Once the belt made it to his knees Peter prayed it would be over. 

He was sure his butt and the back of his thighs were covered in bruises. He couldn’t even explain the pain it was so intense, but the belt continued its deathly march. The man began to make his way back up. 

Peter knew the man was cutting into his skin. He could almost feel the skin peeling back. This whole time Peter hadn’t been able to form words due to the extreme pain. He pried the words out of his mouth hoping they would save him. “Please, please, I am sorry. I won’t do it again, just please stop.”

The man laughed again, but continued. The man finally got bored of his ass and moved to his back. The belt curled up his back, and wrapped around his shoulder making Peter scream louder. Peter continued repeating his plea begging for forgiveness. Until his voice became raw and he could no longer speak. He just lay there hoping for it to be over soon. 

Peter was certain this was it. He was going to be beaten to death all because he was stupid enough to help a stranger. Then it stopped. Nothing happened for a long time. Peter continued to cry brokenly on the bench. Once his crying had slightly quieted his kidnapper began to speak. 

“Oh Peter, I hate that you made me do that. Why couldn’t you have been good? If you were good none of this would have happened.” The man let out a larger sigh and continued. “Your punishment is not over. It is obvious you do not know your place, but don’t worry I plan to teach you.” 

His kidnapper walked back to the wardrobe and put the belt back on the hook before grabbing the lube. The man continued to speak. “I was planning on waiting, but now I can see that was a mistake. Since you were a good boy and apologized I will use a little lube so you don’t tear.”

That is when it finally clicked for Peter. He finally understood what the man was planning. Peter began to beg “Please, don’t do it. My dad will pay you, just please. I won’t do anything like that again! I know my place now, please.” Peter was sobbing just as hard and loudly as he had been before. 

The man walked behind him and shoved one finger inside. It hurt slightly less than before because the finger was slickly coated, but the man gave him no time to adjust as he forced two more fingers in. 

All Peter could do was sob as he heard the man unzip his pants. In one swift motion the whole member was inside of him. Peter's mouth shot open in a silent scream, his voice too raw to make a complete one. 

The man then moved his hips back and again slammed into him jarring the bench and Peter forward. It was slow at first but then the man began to speed up. Peter felt numb. His back, butt, and thighs burned painful and each time the stranger slammed into his ass it ignited the pain once more. 

His insides were stretched painfully as the man continued to set a cruel pace. Making Peter hiccup with each slam. The man was letting out moans of pleasure as he continued to harshly slam into Peter. The man reached out with his metal arm and gripped Peter's hair. His kidnapper then tightly jerked Peter’s head back. 

Peters' back arched brutally pulling at the strap around his stomach, making the strikes on his back burn. This new position somehow made the man cock sink deeper inside Peter. The man's thrust became more violent and erratic until Peter felt liquid spreading inside of him. 

The man let go of his hair and panted loudly behind him. At last the man’s cock fell from his ass. Peter still sobbed on the bench not knowing what else to do. Soon the man began to unstrap him. He pulled Peter up, and Peter wobbled on his legs. Peter would have fallen flat on his face if it weren’t for the man's death grip on his arm. 

Peter was pleased the man didn’t throw him over his shoulder this time as he dragged him out of the room. Peter was led down the hallway When they made it to the end Peter looked to his right to see an opening that led to the kitchen and living area.  
Peter’s heart dropped. There was no way they were in the city anymore. A house this big couldn’t sit in New York's crowded streets. Maybe they were in the more rural areas of New York, but that was not what truly frightened Peter. 

What currently was sending shivers down his spine was this man was rich. He clearly had more money then he could ever spend based on the size of his house. So, if the man currently holding him didn’t need money, what did he want with him?

He was jerked out of these thoughts as the stranger pushed on the wall opening to a large winding metal staircase. They began to ascend to the large room Peter had been previously tied in, the broken lamp still lay shattered on the floor. 

Peter was pulled into the bathroom as the man began to fill the tub. Peter looked at the mirror. He looked just as broken as the lamp. His eyes were red and puffy. He turned and his back was covered in bruises. His butt and thighs were not only covered in bruises, but the skin had split open in some places. 

Peter's butt had been red before, but never bruised. He was so sheltered he couldn’t even remember the last bruise he had gotten. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had been cut. Once the tub was full the man picked Peter up and sank him inside the tub. 

The warm water slightly helped the abused skin. The man began to scrub at him. Peter looked at the man exhausted as his kidnapper began to speak. “Like I said earlier I didn’t want to do that, but I need you to understand something. You are mine now. You belong to me. That means you do what I say when I say it. You are never allowed to hurt me. I am your master now and you are merely just a slave to me. Your only purpose is to please me.” 

Peter's eyes began to widen as the man spoke. The shocking reality becoming clear. This man had very different intentions then what Peter had thought.


	5. Not Going to End Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments! I really appreciate all of them.

Tony hated what he was becoming. Peter’s words kept repeating in his ears over the pounding music. His son hated him. Tony knew he was being too overprotective, he knew he was being too much, most of all he knew he wasn’t a good father. 

Tony could still remember holding Peter for the first time. In that moment Peter was the most precious, innocent, and sweetest thing he had ever held. Tony wasn’t sure how he could ever become the father that Peter deserved. 

Mary had always made up for Tony's shortcomings. She was a perfect mother. It was like she was made for it. Mary had somehow been given a different manual that Tony had never read. 

Mary always knew what to say. Always knew how to make Peter feel better. She was good at everything concerning Peter. While Tony walked around like a chicken with its head cut off. 

When his wife died he didn’t know what to do. How to handle life and raising Peter without her. He knew he would screw Peter up. Knew that he could never be what his son needed. So, he avoided Peter letting Happy and his other staff take control, Tony knew they would be better parents then he ever could. 

That hadn’t worked. Peter was so unhappy during that time. Tony just wanted to hear Peter laugh again, see him smile again. That is why he decided to take Peter to the museum. He could still taste the horror of that day. 

He could feel the nausea rising along with the pure panic when He noticed Peter wasn’t sitting at the table anymore. He could still remember the terror of finding out Peter had been taken. That day he said so many prayers to a God that he didn’t believe in to give him back his son. 

He couldn’t lose Peter. The best thing in his life. It had been agony losing his wife, but Tony knew if he were to lose Peter the pain would be indescribable. He wouldn’t be able to go on if Peter were dead. 

Once he had found his son he had promised never to let go. He could never experience that again. Tony promised that day he would try harder. Tony had promised that he would protect his son from all the dangers of the world. He would make sure nothing ever harmed Peter again. Tony was not going to lose him. 

But, Tony had failed. Of course he did. One of Tony's biggest fears was that he would become just like his father. Now it seemed that one of his biggest fears was his reality. Tony tried to pretend that he was doing what was best for Peter. Tried to pretend that Peter loved him. Tony wanted to believe he was a good father. 

He couldn’t pretend anymore when Peter said what he said “I am done pretending that you are a good father. I am just done pretending that I don’t hate you.” That was the current words repeating over and over again in Tony’s head. 

He wanted to beg for Peter’s forgiveness. He wanted to promise that things would change that they would be better. Tony knew he needed to give Peter more space. Peter was getting older and soon enough he wouldn’t be living at home. 

Tony couldn’t imagine a life without his son. It hurt to think that when Peter turned 18 he would leave him and never even call. Tomorrow he would make things right, but for now he wanted to give Peter space. 

Peter had been so angry. Tony was afraid if they spoke now they would both lose their cool and say things they didn’t mean. Tomorrow for sure, Tony would make everything better. Tony would give Peter more reasonable rules and more reasonable consequences. 

Tony wanted to have a good relationship with his child and he knew he needed to change for that to happen. 

-

Tony was still working on a mindless project trying to forget the pain of Peter's words when Jarvis spoke. “Sir, I would like to inform you that Peter is not on the premises.” Tony’s head shot up from his project. Turning off the music. 

Tony’s heart beat painfully in his chest. “What do you mean he is not on the premises? Where is he?”

“His phone is not with him sir. I am unable to track his location. It seems that changes were made to my settings earlier today. Peter left around 7:45 P.M, but I was unable to tell you.” 

Tony looked frantically at the clock. It was 12:15 A.M. Peter had been gone for nearly five hours and he didn’t have his phone with him. Tony knew where Peter was, he knew he had gone to the party. 

Tony didn’t want to be mad. Peter was an amazing kid. If Tony hadn't pushed him, Peter would have never snuck out. This was the perfect time to show Peter that things were going to change. 

Tony decided he wouldn’t yell and he wouldn’t punish Peter. He would talk to Peter and explain that he understood. He understood how Peter felt trapped and most likely unloved and controlled. 

He would explain that things would change. Tony would let Peter be a normal kid. He would let Peter go where he wanted as long as he let Tony know first. Tony wouldn’t track and monitor Peter any longer. 

He promised himself he wouldn’t call or text Peter obsessively. He would give Peter a reasonable curfew of 10 P.M. on weekdays and midnight on weekends and he would let Peter have fun. He would still have to carry his phone with him, but Tony wouldn’t use it to monitor Peter’s every move. Tony just wanted Peter to have his phone for emergencies. Tony wanted and needed to change and he was going to. 

Tony decided he wasn’t going to march over to the party and drag Peter home. He would let Peter have a fun night and would let Peter come home on his own terms. That didn’t stop Tony from pacing and looking at the clock every minute. 

By the time it was 1:30 A.M. Tony could no longer help himself. It was late even for normal parents. Tony called Ned knowing Peter would be with him, but was disappointed when it went straight to voicemail. Next he called Michelle holding his breath as the phone rang. 

Michelle answered on the third ring. “Mr. Stark? Why are you calling so late?”

“Hi Michelle. Sorry, I thought you might be with Peter. I promise I won’t be mad at him. I know why he went to the party and I understand why he felt like he needed to sneak out. But, it is getting late and he needs to come home. Do you know where he is?”

Michelle was quiet for a long minute. “He’s not home yet?” Michelle sounded panic which made Tony start to panic. Michelle spoke again speaking fast making it hard for Tony to keep up. 

“Me and Peter didn’t drink, but Ned got drunk. I was going to drop Peter off at home first so you didn’t notice he was gone, but he wanted to make sure Ned got home safe. I promise I was going to drive him home after I dropped Ned off, but my dad called and he was super mad at me for missing curfew. Peter didn’t want me to get in more trouble so he said he would walk home. That was about an hour ago, he should be home by now!”

Tony could hardly breathe. This could not be happening. He didn’t think as he rudely hung up on Michelle. He was dialing 911 before he even noticed. The whole time hoping this was all a big misunderstanding. Hoping that Peter would walk through the door any minute so he could make things right. Hoping that he didn’t lose his son again.  
-

The news quickly spread about Peter. There were no leads on the case, but Mr. Stark had plastered every news channel, every article, and every billboard with Peter's face and story. Not only did Mr. Stark have the whole New York police force looking but he hired a dozen private investigators to find Peter. 

The reward for any useful information on Peter's whereabouts was half a million dollars. The reward for having found and returned Peter was fifty million dollars, but Mr. Stark explained he was willing to pay more for Peter’s safe return. 

People were scrambling to give the police useful information, but there had been no promising leads since the boy was last seen three days ago. The only person having any useful information was Michelle Jones who was the last person who saw Peter before he went missing. 

The news quickly made it to Brock Rumlow. He knew the kidnapping was the work of someone in the mafia. It was too much of a coincidence for the boy to go missing one week after the bounty was posted. 

Brock waited for someone to collect the bounty when no one came forward he began to become angry. It was obvious someone in the mafia had betrayed him. Five of his men who Brock assigned to kidnap the child, they had explained it to be impossible. They currently laid dead at his feet. 

Whoever kidnapped Peter was skilled. He had eyes within the mafia trying to locate anyone who knew of Peter’s location or knew who had taken him. Brock mostly waited for the person to collect the fifty million that Mr. Stark was offering. 

That had to be the reason the two million dollar bounty was not accepted, the person realized the better option and was going to take it. Brock was going to make them regret that. The boy would describe his kidnapper. 

From that Brock would find who had kidnapped Peter and make them suffer for even considering betraying the Russian mafia boss. Brock along with the whole world was surprised no one came forward within the first three days. 

The police speculated that whoever kidnapped Peter was making a solid plan before they made their move. Or the kidnapper was waiting longer for Mr. Stark to become even more desperate so he would offer more money. 

Brock wasn’t sure what the true reason was. All he knew was he would eventually get his hands on Peter. He also knew he would soon show everyone in the mafia why it was a mistake to betray him. 

-

Peter sat shaking on the bed as the man cleaned up the glass scattered on the floor. He was too scared to move. Peter thought it was unlikely, but maybe by some miracle he would be able to escape. It would be important if he had information on his kidnapper to find him. Not only that, but Peter wanted to understand the man before him. Understand what he wanted from him. 

Peter’s voice shook as he spoke “What is your name?” 

The man's head shot up, he seemed to contemplate for a few minutes whether he should answer. “My name is Bucky, but you will only address me as sir or master.”

“What do you want from me? Why did you kidnap me?” Peter asked. 

“The only thing I want from you is your obedience. As for why I brought you here, the second I laid my eyes on you I realized that you were mine. Meaning I did not kidnap you. I just took what was already mine.”

Peter's chest tightened as the panic increased. “You didn’t kidnap me for my dad’s money? You don’t want to use me for ransom?”

Bucky began to laugh at the question. “Does it look like I need money? No angel, the only reason I bothered taking you was because I wanted you. I have no intention of giving you back to your father. This will be your home for the rest of your life.”

Peter was glad he wasn’t next to the other lamp or he would have thrown that at Bucky too. He was glaring daggers at Bucky when the man finally decided to speak again. He walked towards Peter as he spoke. 

“Like I said before, I wish you weren’t bad, if you were good I would have never had to punish you. Don’t worry, very soon I will make you a good obedient slave. I should have explained the rules before so we didn’t have any misunderstandings, but I was so tired after our long drive. Let me make things very clear. I own you.” 

Bucky was eye level with Peter as he continued. “from now on you will do all the cooking, cleaning, and you will take care of the green house outside. This house is to be spotless by the end of the day or there will be punishments.” 

“Throughout the day I will ask you to please me if you refuse there will be consequences. You will have to earn the privilege of clothes. You are not to speak back to me. You are never to raise a hand against me. Above all else I want to make one thing very clear. I do not care what you want.” 

The way Bucky was staring at him was making him nauseous. Things were worse than Peter thought. It was clear to Peter that this was not going to end well.


	6. You Should Be Grateful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a struggle to write, but I hope it turned out okay.

Bucky had taken Peter four days ago. The first two days had been spent driving. Bucky wasn’t entirely sure how Peter would respond once the drugs wore off but, surprisingly the third day went better then Bucky had imagined. Peter did try to hurt him but that led to the delicious sounds of his screams. 

It was currently early in the morning on the fourth day of having Peter. All Bucky could do is lay in bed and think of all the delectable things they had done. He loved how Peter’s hole tightened around his cock as Bucky slammed into him. 

He loved hearing all of Peter’s screams and his beautiful sobs. Most of all he loved the way the bruises marked his porcelain white skin. It warmed the inside of Bucky’s stomach to know he had marked the boy as his yesterday. Those bruises were as good as a tattoo to Bucky. 

Bucky knew that anytime the boy looked at his back and butt for the next week he would be reminded of Bucky and his place. After cleaning up the lamp the boy had broken he tied Peter once again to the bed and went shopping for supplies. 

Bucky didn’t want to keep Peter tied to a bed forever. If the boy was going to live with Bucky he was going to work. Bucky had never been a great cook so he would make sure the boy did all the cooking and Bucky would make sure he did it right. 

Bucky also hated cleaning. From now on Peter would do all the laundry and he would clean every inch of the house. Bucky would also make Peter manage the greenhouse. Bucky did not have a green thumb and every plant was currently dead. 

On Bucky’s current shopping trip he bought Peter several cooking, cleaning, and gardening books. He also bought Peter vegetable and fruit seeds to start his gardening, the rest of the supplies he would need were already in the greenhouse. 

The kitchen was already well stocked so Bucky didn’t worry about buying food. The main reason for his shopping trip was security. Bucky knew that Peter was smart. He would easily find a way to escape if Bucky didn’t improve his security. 

Bucky bought several locks and cameras to place around the house. Luckily Shuri was near the area and was able to come install most of the equipment for him. The cameras would notify him of anyone leaving or coming onto his property. An app on his phone showed all the movement around and in his property. Peter wouldn’t be able to leave without Bucky knowing. 

Bucky almost laughed when he discovered the tech was produced by Stark Industry. The very thing that would keep Peter from escaping was made by the person that wanted nothing more than to have him back. Bucky couldn’t help but feel satisfied by that revelation. 

Due to Bucky’s lifestyle the windows were already shatterproof and every door was made of a strong metal that would not be easily broken. Each door also included several secure locks that were near impossible for even the best to pick. But, just in case Bucky added more locks to Peter's door. 

Bucky along with Shuri managed to install all the equipment yesterday. The reason Bucky was fast to get the installation done was because he needed to collect a bounty. Bucky groaned as he realized he needed to get out of bed. 

Bucky would be gone for a week at most and if he didn’t leave soon he would end up being back later then he hoped. The bounty was for a high profit business man that had gotten his success through the mafia, but now he refused to pay the mafia boss that provided him the loans back. 

Bucky’s job was to bring the 10 million dollars the man owned along with the man’s head. If Bucky succeeded he would be rewarded $200,000, Bucky wasn’t nervous this was something he did often and it would be a quick job. The main reason he was doing it was to direct Brock Rumlow’s suspicions away from him. 

Bucky’s connections within the mafia had informed him that Brock knew someone had crossed him and was looking for the suspect. Bucky was having too much fun with Peter to try to start a war with the Russian mafia boss. The best solution was to act normal and pretend he didn’t have the beautiful boy in his possession. 

The only person who knew he had Peter was Shuri and he knew he could trust her. Due to that, his worries about Brock faded. That only left Tony. Bucky had been watching the news. It had been fun to watch the desperate man beg. They currently had no leads which made Tony even more desperate and fun to watch. 

The police weren’t even sure which way Peter had walked home. There were several streets and backroads that led to the Stark Tower and Michelle hadn’t watched to see which way Peter went. The police weren’t even sure what time Peter had been kidnapped. 

Many speculated that Peter had gone back to the party or another location and had been kidnapped later in the night. The main point, that every channel made clear, was no one knew what really happened to Peter that night, well one person did, but he wasn’t going to say anything. 

-

Peter paced in his prison. Bucky had left him here for Six days, he didn’t say where he was going only that he would be back in a week. At the time Peter was grateful that Bucky had untied him from the bed and wouldn’t leave him tied up all week. 

Bucky had also left supplies. For food he had left Peter granola bars, cereal, bread, jam, peanut butter, and fruit. Peter got his water from the bathroom so starvation and dehydration weren’t his current worries. What Peter was currently worried about was his sanity. 

He would often drive Happy nuts because he couldn’t stop talking and was often jumping off the walls. It had always been hard for Peter to stay in one place at a time and he easily got bored if he wasn’t doing something or talking with someone. 

That was Peter’s current struggle, boredom. It wasn’t that he wanted Bucky to get back, it was more based on the fact that his boredom allowed him to think of nothing but his current struggles. He took several showers trying to wash away the filth of what Bucky had done to him. 

Peter had spent the first two days of Bucky’s absence trying to break out of the room. He tried to pick the locks, but after a day he hadn’t even come close to breaking the first lock. Then Peter tried breaking the windows and door both leading to nothing. 

Bucky had left him books on cleaning, cooking, and gardening, but he had read each of the several books twice. Peter always thought it was a gift that he was a fast reader now he cursed it. Nothing could get his mind off of the things Bucky had done and said to him. Peter also felt the pain of everything that he would lose if he didn’t escape. 

Peter missed his dad. Missed the way they would spend most of their days in the lab working like they were one person with the same mind. He missed the way they would laugh and joke. Peter also missed his friends. It hurt to know how he left things with everyone. He knew that Michelle and his dad would be blaming themselves. The whole situation had him drowning in sadness and guilt. 

He was so lost in his own thoughts and heartache that he didn’t hear the steps on the stairs until the door swung open. Peter jumped at the sight of his kidnappers face. Peter’s heart began to race, fearing what else the man would do to him. He held his breath as Bucky walked towards him. 

Bucky grabbed his arm in a tight grip pulling him down the stairs. Peter had to jog to keep up. Bucky pointed to the kitchen “I am starving, you better make something good or I will decide you are useless. Trust me, you do not what to know what I will do if I think you are useless.”

Peter shook with fear as he went around the kitchen. Peter had never been a good cook. The only time he even tried to cook was when he was trying to bribe his dad. His dad wasn’t a good cook either, but he was better than Peter which was saying something. They mainly ordered take out. 

Peter almost thought it was funny that the only time he and his dad cooked was when they were trying to bribe the other or to apologize. With how horrible they both cooked it seemed like the opposite of an apology. It definitely didn’t seem like a good way to get what they wanted. But, for some reason they always did it. 

Luckily Peter was a fast learner. He had already memorized the three cookbooks Bucky had given him and he could remember most of the techniques. Peter found himself surprisingly liking the chore and it helped get his mind off of his current sadness. It was the escape he was finally searching for. 

Bucky had sat at the large dining room table watching Peter the whole time. Peter really didn’t like how Bucky was treating him like a housewife/husband. Peter was tempted to grab one of the kitchen knives and go after Bucky, but one look at the man’s forearms, Peter knew he didn’t stand a chance. 

Finally he was done cooking and placed the meal in front of Bucky. Peter sighed in relief when he seemed pleased. Bucky looked up at Peter. Peter stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Peter wasn’t sure if he would be allowed to eat. If he was allowed to eat, Peter wasn’t sure if he would be allowed to sit at the same table as Bucky. The safest option was just to stand where he was and wait for instruction so that is what he did. 

Bucky looked at him for a while before deciding to speak. “You did well, I will allow you to eat with me. Grab a plate and sit next to me.” Peter hurried to obey the command, he hated that he was being so obedient, but he was too afraid to disobey the man again. 

Peter sat down next to Bucky with the same plate of food. The silence was awkward and Peter cursed himself for his need to fill it. “So… um, Master?” The words sounded wrong against Peter’s tongue, but he was doing everything in his power not to anger the strong man. Bucky nodded allowing Peter to continue. 

“Where exactly did you go?” Peter was relieved when Bucky responded and he didn’t sound angry. “I went to California on business. I traveled by plane so I was able to come home sooner than I thought.”

Peter couldn’t stop his curiosity. “What business, sir? I am definitely curious what your job is. It must pay well if you can live in a house like this.” Peter slightly patted himself on the back. Peter had decided to change his mindset he was going to escape and the more he knew about the man the better. It would help the police locate him when all of this was over and Peter would never have to worry about Bucky ever again because he would be behind bars. 

These positive thoughts vanished when Bucky spoke. “My business is killing people.” Peter’s mouth dropped, but Bucky continued. “I am sure you have heard of the mafia, it seems people are so amused with the idea and there are several movies about it. Well, you are looking at the real deal. I am an assassin for the mafia.” 

Peter's fear immediately increased. Bucky seemed even more frightening than Peter once believed. Peter’s thought of escape now became questionable. How does a person escape a man who is a trained killer?

Peter stuttered “How does someone even get involved with something like that? How did that lead to you kidnapping me? If you're an assassin doesn’t that mean you kill for money, what makes me different? Are you waiting for my dad to offer more? You said this would be my house for the rest of my life, was that only to make me feel more desperate? Trust me there is no need for that I don’t think I could ever feel more desperate than I do right now.”

Bucky laughed and Peter hated the sound. “No, I was being honest. I have no intention of ever returning you to your father. You will always be mine. As for my involvement with the mafia I would say it started when I was younger. I killed my best friend's father, I was surprised with how wonderful it felt to have someone's death on my hands. Soon after, I joined the Russian mafia. They always tell you, when you are young, to get a job doing what you love and it seemed like the perfect job for me.” 

Bucky smiled a sickening smile that made Peter sick. This whole conversation was making Peter sick. “As for how this led to me meeting you. I don’t want to hear kidnapping from you ever again, I did not kidnap you, you can not kidnap something that is yours. My old boss wanted to take you for ransom and to bribe your father into making weapons secretly for the Russian mafia. We didn’t leave things on the best of terms. I decided to kill you to ruin his plans.”

“But, like I said before. The second I laid my eyes on you I realized that you were mine. Why would I kill what was my property? I decided to take you home where you belong. You should be grateful. If it weren’t for me daddy dearest would be at the mercy of the Russian mafia and that never ends well. I think you owe me a thank you.”

Peter was shocked at this news. Horrified that the mafia had their sites on his dad. His stomach dropped at the information. It scared him to know the mafia was planning on using him to get to his father. Bucky was looking at him expectantly waiting for a response and by the looks of it he was getting impatient. Peter spoke quietly, barely able to speak over the lump in his throat. “Thank you, sir.”

The rest of the dinner was silent and they both finished eating. Bucky then instructed him to clean. 

-

Peter was currently bathing Bucky. The man had ordered him to massage and clean over the dirty muscles. Peter had never bathed someone before and the process was uncomfortable and awkward. They were in the large master bathroom with the biggest clawfoot tub Peter had ever seen. 

Once Peter had finished he was relieved to be done with the disagreeable task. That was when Bucky grabbed him and pulled him into the bath. Water splashed everywhere soaking the floor. The water was still shockingly warm. 

Peter shot his head out of the water and looked at Bucky confused. Bucky grabbed him once again forcing Peter to lay on his lap against his chest there was a small gap between them and Bucky reached his metal hand down and began to circle Peter’s tight hole. 

Peter gasped at the sensation, hating that it was sending pleasurable pings to his dick. Then Bucky pushed the finger inside. Unlike before there was no shocking pain it was slightly uncomfortable, but nothing Peter couldn’t manage. 

Bucky began to slowly move his finger and Peter was ashamed of himself when he let out a lustful moan when Bucky hit his prostate. Bucky pulled out his metal finger and covered two in soap and he reinserted them. Bucky played with Peter’s hole for a few minutes. Peter bit his lip to stop the pleasant sounds coming from his throat, but Bucky wouldn’t leave that special spot alone making it near impossible for Peter. 

“Just needed to make sure you were clean, angel.” Bucky whispered in his ear. Bucky then pushed him forward allowing the fingers to fall from his hole. Peter frantically reached out to grab the rim of the tub not wanting his face to plummet into the water. He was on his knees on the tub floor but, unpleasantly this position had Peter’s Butt sticking in the air next to Bucky's face. 

To Peter's confusion he soon felt Bucky’s tongue circling his exposed hole. Peter shot forward out of surprise almost hitting his head on the faucet. Bucky roughly grabbed his hips pulling him back and again Peter felt Bucky’s tongue. 

Peter’s toes curled and a strange wonderful tingly feeling was running up his body. He was hard as a rock as Bucky continued teasing his hole with his tongue. There was no controlling Peter’s moans now. Peter hated how much he loved the feeling. Hated that it was one of the best things he had ever felt. 

Bucky paused for a moment and Peter could practically hear the cocky grin on his face. “God you taste so good, I could eat you for every meal. Don’t even get me started on your moans. Angel, you sound so perfect, you are so perfect for me.” Bucky then vigorously went back to eating Peter’s ass almost acting like he was starved. 

Bucky stuck his tongue in the puckered hole and began to move his tongue around. Peter was going crazy with the pleasure. If it weren’t for the arm surrounding his stomach he would have fallen face first into the tub water. For a few seconds Bucky would move his tongue around in Peter’s insides only to pop his tongue out to circle the hole again. “Please.” Peter begged after a few minutes of this. 

He didn’t know what he was pleading for. He couldn’t think straight. Was he pleading for Bucky to stop or to never stop. Peter felt like a mess he was panting and he felt intensely aroused. Peter didn’t know it was possible to feel this much pleasure. 

Bucky gave Peter’s hole a break as he licked along his crack and began to kiss around his ass. Peter was starting to calm down and think more clearly. Bucky spoke again, sounding just as lustful as Peter felt. “If you want to cum slave you have to ask me first. You must say ‘master can I please cum’ if you don’t this experience will stop being nice.”

Bucky then returned his tongue to Peter’s hole beginning the process again of swirling his tongue inside Peter for a few seconds and returning to the outside to swirl his tongue there. Peter tried to hold off as long as he could. He didn’t want to ask Bucky permission to cum, but he no longer could help himself. “Master, can I please cum?” Peter practically sobbed out the words hating himself for giving in. 

Bucky leaned forward, taking his mouth away. “Yes, my beautiful little slave.” He then returned his tongue and reached his hand around to Peter’s cock and began to stroke. Peter lost it in a matter of seconds bucking forward releasing his pleasure with a slutty moan. 

-

Once the bathtub was drained and cleaned Bucky made Peter get on his knees on the cold bathroom floor to give him a blowjob. Peter wasn’t good at it. He knew he wasn’t good at it, but honestly he really didn’t care about pleasing his rapist. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he had allowed himself to be sexually assaulted. Peter knew he should have fought back, but like a slut he just moaned and allowed it to happen. What was wrong with him?

“Hollow your cheeks and suck harder.” Bucky instructed Peter tried to comply, feeling exhausted with what just happened. Somehow despite the awful blowjob Bucky was still impossibly hard. He was a lot bigger than Peter and Peter was constantly gagging on his length. Bucky had long ago grabbed his hair and set a cruel pace that Peter struggled to follow. 

After another gag Bucky came in his mouth. So, maybe Peter wasn’t as bad as he thought, but that did not make him feel better in fact it made him feel worse. Bucky’s member fell from his mouth Peter still held the cum in his mouth not wanting to swallow it. Bucky leaned down with a wicked smile on his face. 

“What a good slave.” He patted Peter’s cheek “I know you liked that. I bet you especially liked the taste of my cum, you little slut.” Before Peter could stop himself he spat the cum still in his mouth on Bucky’s face. 

For a minute they both froze. Bucky didn’t say anything as he walked to the sink to wipe off his face. Peter’s heart beat terribly fast in his chest. He was shaking. This was bad and his theory was confirmed when Bucky turned around with a menacing stare. He stocked toward Peter. At the moment Peter felt like a defenseless deer faced by a lion. 

Bucky soon reached Peter grabbing him by the hair. Bucky practically tore the hair out as he dragged Peter to Bucky’s bed. Bucky sat down on the soft mattress and threw Peter over his lap. 

Then Bucky began to harshly slap. The first blow was hard sending Peter shooting forward. Peter was on his tippy toes from the force of the slap digging his nails into the thick blanket to help find some comfort in the situation. Bucky continued to slap Peter’s ass harsh and fast. Peter held his breath from the force. 

Before Peter knew it they had reached ten, his butt was on fire stinging painfully. Then to Peter’s puzzlement Bucky began to rub his bottom. The Sting quickly began to fade as Bucky gently tickled his fingers around Peter’s ass and down his legs. Peter was beginning to relax when the sharp sting of Bucky’s hand was felt again. 

Peter slightly jumped on his tippy toes as the sting continued to build as Bucky spanked every inch of Peter’s ass. Bucky went three rounds making sure to hit every inch of his skin hitting each spot three times before moving to the next. He stopped again. Bucky then began to gently tickle his fingers up and down Peters crack until he reached his destination where scrotum met ass. He played with that area until Peter couldn’t help but open his legs wider. 

Peter's shame and guilt grew again as he felt himself getting hard. Peter had never gotten hard during a spanking before, he didn’t know what was happening. Bucky then began to gently massage his balls. The sensitive skin loved the attention and Peter loved feeling the pleasurable sensation shooting through his body. 

His legs were impossibly wide and his dick was impossibly hard before Bucky’s hand began to harshly spank at his hole. The pain was instantaneous and Peter tried to shut his legs but Bucky roughly gripped his leg with his metal arm so it would not shut. Peter felt helpless and the hand relentlessly came down on his crack and hole. 

Peter's thoughts became frantic and his only focus was wanting the pain to stop and for it to stop now. After Bucky had slapped at the sensitive area for a full two minutes with Peter sobbing uncontrollable Peter finally shouted. “Please, I beg of you, please stop. I won’t do it again sir. I promise I will be good.” Bucky slapped three more times using all his strength. 

The area was extremely red, but Bucky began to once more trace his fingers up and down the exposed crack and hole. His hands once again played with Peter’s balls tickling and massaging them gently. From the harsh slapping Peter’s cock had slightly depleted but now it stood strong as Bucky rubbed the area better. Bucky’s metal hand also played at the abused skin, the metal was cool and soothing against the skin adding to Peter’s comfort. The rubbing continued for a few minutes until Bucky told Peter to close his legs. 

Peter reluctantly complied allowing his legs to be shut. Bucky raised his hand high and allowed it to sail down to meet Peter’s ass. The slap had Peter jarring forward and Peter was not satisfied with the way he could feel his ass jiggle with each jump. 

Bucky ruthlessly made five rounds around Peter’s ass making Peter sobbed for what felt like the millionth time that day, but Peter’s suffering wasn’t over yet. Bucky had saved the most painful part for last. He attacked Peter’s thighs and sitting spots. Slapping the same area until it turned an almost neon red and was extremely hot to the touch. 

It took Bucky five minutes of slapping Peter's ass and watching it jiggle around from Peter’s struggle for him to feel satisfied with the bright red cheeks that shined up at him. Peter was still crying inconsolably as Bucky lifted him up placing his upper half on the bed but leaving his legs dangling down. 

Bucky leaned forward and harshly whispered into Peter’s ear “Do not move a muscle. If you do I will make it worse.” Peter nodded sobbing harder. Peter clutched tightly at the blanket dreading Bucky’s return. Peter tried to calm down so his sobbing was no longer choking but he couldn’t ignore his pending doom. Peter just prayed that Bucky wouldn’t return with the belt again, he still had several bruises from last time. 

Bucky returned, but Peter didn’t dare look up, afraid to move and anger Bucky further. Bucky spoke, sending shivers through Peter’s body, but not in a good way. “You are lucky that I am feeling happy today and pleased with the pleasure you have given me. You will only get ten with the paddle, but if this happens again I will be a lot harsher.”

With that Bucky slammed the paddle down. Peter was forced onto his tippy toes once again and his toes were aching from the abuse. He was definitely no ballerina. The paddle made another wicked dissent. One of Peter’s legs shot up covering his bottom, trying to protect it from more pain. “Peter,” Bucky growled, that one word was spoken with so much control that it instantly had Peter’s limb obeying. 

Bucky quickly brought the evil instrument down again and Peter’s butt swayed back and forth from the pain. Peter wanted nothing more than to escape from it. The other swats came down so rapidly that Peter could barely count them as he clawed at the bed trying to escape from the torture device. 

When Peter was finally somewhat under control Bucky lifted him so he was standing. “Your punishment isn’t over. You should be ashamed not only did you displease your master, but you made him hard while punishing you.” Peter couldn’t help but look down and sure enough Bucky’s cock looked painfully hard. 

“To show how sorry you are. You need to ride your master’s cock on your sore ass.” Bucky reached forward squeezing Peter's cheeks in his hand making Peter gasp. Bucky reached into a drawer grabbing lube before dragging Peter on the bed and on top of him. 

He instructed Peter on how to open himself as he gave Peter a generous amount of lube. Peter tried his best to do it, not wanting the pain of the first time. Peter sniffled as he dreaded what was coming. Peter reached out with his shaking hands to rub the rest of the lube onto Bucky’s large member. 

Peter gently sank down onto Bucky trying to adjust to the length. He hissed when his butt met Bucky’s skin. Bucky clicked at him impatiently and Peter wanted to avoid further punishment began to hop up and down on Bucky. 

The angle they were in had Bucky’s dick hitting his prostate with every thrust. Despite the pain Peter was hard once more. Peter kept going faster wanting to drive out the pain with the insane pleasure he was feeling. Peter bounced provocatively up and down on Bucky. Blushing fiercely as Bucky spoke to him. Peter wanted nothing more than to die in that moment, he couldn’t believe how pathetic he was for giving in again to lust running through him. 

“You’re such a dirty little slut. Just remember it’s all for me. You're feeling this way because I am letting you. I am the one making you feel good. Not only did I save you from the mafia, but now your kind master is giving you so much pleasure. You can cum my little slut.” 

Bucky grabbed Peter’s cock quickly stroking it as Peter came all over Bucky’s chest. Peter’s insides squeezed against Bucky’s. The divine sensation paired with Peter’s perfect moans sent Bucky over the edge. He shot inside Peter panting through his orgasm. 

“I’m such a kind master. Letting my slave cum before me. You should be grateful.”


	7. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a ton of homework and tests this week, but decided to write this instead. Not a good choice, but this was way more fun then homework.

Happy paced outside of Tony’s lab. Tony hadn’t left since Peter went missing Saturday October 10th. The only time he left his lab was for interviews with the press and the police. It was now Wednesday October 21st Peter had been missing for 11 days. 

Happy knew that Tony was currently hacking security cameras over New York watching footage of that awful day. Happy also knew that for the past 11 days Tony had found nothing. Happy had only seen Tony like this one other time in his life and that was the day his wife died. Tony wouldn’t eat, he wouldn’t sleep and Happy could practically feel the agony radiating off of him. 

Happy had tried almost everything to get Tony to eat but currently he had only managed to get Tony to eat half a piece of toast and water today. That was how days usually went now. This was becoming their new normal. 

Happy would wake up to go into work at 7:30 AM to find Tony still in his lab. The rest of Happy’s day would be spent bringing Tony food trying to get him to eat. Usually only convincing him to eat a bite or two. Then he would go back to watching the buildings security cameras and cringing each time he looked at the security camera in the lab. 

It was painful to watch Tony’s grief. Happy could see the sadness on Tony’s face each time Tony shuffled through another security camera video finding nothing on Peter. Not only was this affecting Tony, but everyone in the building. It seemed like someone had stolen everyone's sunshine and happiness away. 

The truth was that someone had. Happy complained about Peter constantly, but he never meant it. He loved the kid more than anything. He could still remember holding Peter in his arms for the first time. He could remember the happiness on both Mary’s and Tony’s face as they told him what their precious newborn’s name was. 

That was a good day, it seemed almost like a dream now. Happy could hardly believe that life used to be so good. Happy had taken for granted the simpler days, missing the days of Peter’s constant chattering. 

Peter was a ball of sunshine. Always so happy and sweet. Constantly taking the time to talk to everyone in the office and brightening everyones day. Now that ball of sunshine was gone and the hole he left behind became increasingly noticeable. 

Happy let out a sigh finally getting the courage to open the door to Tony’s lab. Before Peter was kidnapped Happy was usually greeted with loud music, but instead he was met with silence and the sight of Tony’s sleep deprived eyes. 

Tony’s voice was rough as he said “Happy, please, I don’t want to eat. I am okay. If I get hungry I am a big boy now and I can get it myself.” With that said Tony faced back towards the screen watching another dark street with only the occasional homeless person making an appearance. 

Happy shook his head. “This time I am trying to get you to sleep. Tony, it has been 11 days. I can’t imagine how you are feeling, but you need to sleep. Peter needs you at your best. Being sleep deprived and starved isn’t you at your best. Please Tony just a few hours. I am only asking for 5 consecutive hours of sleep.”

Tony gave Happy a dirty look. “Peter needs more than just me at my best. He needed a good father who wasn’t so controlling and demanding.” 

Tony shook his head, his eyes filling with regret. Tony continued speaking his voice sounding rough. “If I was a better father none of this would have happened. I wish Peter felt safe calling me to pick him up from the party, but he didn’t because of how strict and harsh I was with him. I have made so many mistakes. Peter deserves so much more, but I can’t change any of that or fix anything until I find Peter.” 

“I need to find him Happy. I don’t know what is happening to him or why his kidnapper hasn’t taken the reward or called for ransom. I don’t know what they want, but I know whatever is happening to Peter can’t be good. What kind of father would be able to eat or sleep when something like this is happening to their child.”

“I have made so many mistakes.” Tony repeated. “I can’t make another. Until I am able to find a lead on where my son is I won’t be able to sleep.” Just as Tony turned back to the screen they both froze as they saw Peter’s face come into view. 

They both watched in horror as Peter walked up to a stranger who seemed to be having car troubles. The person was large, tall, obviously muscular. From the video they couldn’t make out a face and the black Honda Civic didn’t have a license plate. 

Neither of them breathed or even moved as they watched the stranger and Peter talk. Peter leaned over the car as the unknown person took out a cloth. Once Peter finished making the repairs the struggle began. 

They watched both wishing this wasn’t a video that they could jump through the screen and stop the stranger from dragging Peter to the back of the car throwing him into the trunk and driving away. The only good part about what they were watching is they finally had a lead. 

-

Bucky was allowing Peter to walk around the house and outside the house freely. That morning he had given Peter clothing. The clothes were too tight and showed all of Peter’s curves, but Bucky wouldn’t allow him to wear anything else. 

Peter had already cleaned all the bathrooms and the floors inside. He was currently working on laundry, but couldn’t do anything until all the loads were done drying. So now he was working in the green house trying to get something to grow. Peter didn’t mind the tasks. It was better than being with Bucky. 

Peter was shocked when Bucky explained he was going out to the shed. There was a large shed on the property that apparently was used for Bucky’s wood work. His kidnapper explained that as a cover for the neighbors he had been building furniture and selling it to a local store. 

When people asked about Bucky’s job that is what he said he did for a living. Bucky had shown Peter his work. Peter would never admit it, but the furniture was beautiful. Peter watched the shed from inside the green house. Bucky had been in there for 30 minutes. Peter quietly made his way out of the green house.

Bucky wasn’t stupid, Peter knew Bucky wasn’t stupid. That is why Peter didn’t instantly sprint into the woods. Peter slowly began to look around the property. That is when he spotted it, There were several cameras lining the house. Peter thought he saw one in the green house, but his suspicion was confirmed. There were cameras everywhere.

On several of the trees surrounding the area there were sensors. It was Stark Tech so Peter knew right away it would notify Bucky if he decided to make a run for it. The cameras were most likely connected to Bucky’s phone. To disable it Peter would need to deactivate it using Bucky’s phone. The same phone the assassin always had in his right pocket. 

Peter could also try to manually deactivate the cameras and sensors, but he would have to deactivate each camera and sensor separately. Not only would that take hours, but it would notify Bucky right away. If Peter wanted to get out of this place undetected he needed to somehow separate Bucky from his phone. 

Peter was shocked out of his musing when Bucky roughly grabbed his upper arm. “What are you doing?” he shook Peter roughly as he spoke. Peter was too shocked to answer. Bucky easily lost his patience and twisted Peter around and began to harshly slap Peter’s jean covered butt. Peter was jarred forward with each smack. 

“Nothing, please, nothing. I am sorry I will get back to work.” Peter finally managed to scream out. Bucky sneered at him. “It looks like you are scoping the area. If I catch you doing it again the consequences will not be pleasant. Now get inside and make me something to eat.” When Bucky finished speaking he practically threw Peter towards the house, Peter tripped over his feet as he scrambled inside wanting to avoid more pain. 

-

Peter was hyperventilating. He was undressed and his wrist were tied to the bed with a blindfold covering his eyes. Peter didn’t know where Bucky was in the room and the silk black blindfold was thick and wrapped all the way around his head covering his ears. Peter could still hear, but not well. 

Bucky would randomly graze his naked skin with the tips of his fingers. Each time Bucky touched him it would make Peter jump. Peter didn’t like the sensation and was beginning to truly panic. Peter spoke his voice muffled to his ears, but even he could hear the panic in his voice. “Please don’t Sir. I can do other things to please you. I can clean some more. Just please leave me alone.” 

Peter hated himself for sounding so weak and he hated that he was beginning to cry, but he didn’t want to feel Bucky’s touches anymore and would do anything if Bucky would just stop. His begging didn’t work instead Bucky slapped him across the cheek. 

Peter screamed at the feeling, his head jarring to the side. For a second he saw stars from the force of the slap. “Shut up, slut.” Bucky said loudly. Peter clamped his lips shut, and stiffened up waiting for the next touch. 

Peter slightly jumped again as he felt Bucky’s hand lightly massaging his balls. With his sense of sight and hearing gone the feeling of Bucky’s hand felt more intense. Pleasure began to make its way up through Peter’s body. Peter tried to fight off the sensation, but no matter how hard he tried he could feel his cock growing harder. 

The warm moist lips of Bucky’s mouth engulfed Peter’s cock. Peter’s back arched off the bed as Bucky's nose came in contact with his skin. Bucky’s nose would have been smothered by pubic hairs if they were still there. Bucky made him shave everything just minutes before he was being tied to the bed. 

Bucky stayed like that for a minute. Peter was going insane with the feeling. The only sensation he was able to feel now was the warmth of his cock. Then Bucky began to move up and down. Bucky was sucking deliciously at Peter’s dick while moving fast bobbing his head rapidly. This had Peter moving as much as he could on the bed. He tried to move his legs, but Bucky had a tight grip on them so all he could do was squirm. 

Trying with all his might to stop himself from feeling pleasure, but it was a losing battle. Then the sensation stopped and the warmth surrounding his dick was gone. Peter let out a whimper as he felt a slick finger enter his hole. The whimper was replaced by a moan as Bucky began to attack his prostate. 

One finger after another entered his hole all while his prostate continued getting massaged. The sensation again abruptly stopped as Bucky slid his fingers out, but his hole wasn’t empty for long because within seconds Bucky thrusted his whole member inside Peter.

Peter let out a shout at the rough treatment, but the pain soon faded as Bucky began to stroke his cock in tune with each thrust. Bucky’s cock was at an angle that with almost every thrust he was hitting the pleasurable spot located inside Peter.

Peter's toes were beginning to curl and the sounds of his moans and gasping breath were filling the room. His back continued to arch off the bed. He knew any minute now he would cum. He had to ask Bucky permission, but he was too far gone to form words. The pleasure was continuing to build up then he felt the sensation of Bucky shooting inside of him. He couldn’t hold back anymore and was soon joining Bucky in his climax. 

Bucky ripped off the blindfold and Peter blinked at the light then stared into Bucky’s displeased eyes. Bucky tisked at Peter. “I was going to let you relax, but it looks like I have to show you your place again. Remind you that you are my slave and a slave should do nothing without their masters permission.”

Bucky was shaking his head before he blindfolded Peter again. The blindfold again heightened his awareness of his other senses Peter could feel Bucky’s cum leaking out of his hole onto the sheets. Peter’s hearing again was muffled, but he was sure he heard the door shut meaning that Bucky had left the room. 

Peter began to sweat imagining the worst. Imagining the torture devices Bucky was getting. Peter pulled at the restraints with no luck. Peter then clamped his legs shut hoping that would somehow protect him from what was about to come. 

Only a few minutes later Peter felt chills run up his body as he felt Bucky’s hands on his legs. Instantly they were pulled apart again and a hard solid object was pushed into his still slick hole. Peter gasped at the sudden and unwelcome sensation. The object spread his hole wide and was shoved in too deep. 

The feeling was uncomfortable and stretched unpleasantly at his skin and insides. Bucky began to move the object inside of him and Peter bucked violently. Bucky leaned forward pushing the object in more forcing a scream out of Peter. 

Bucky’s lips touched at Peter’s covered ear as he laughed at Peter’s scream. “Do you know what this is, angel?” Peter was now sweating profusely as he shook his head. “It’s a dildo and since you were so bad I am going to leave it in all night.”

Peter gasped “Please don’t master. I am so sorry. Please don’t leave it in. Please!” Peter was crying now. He couldn’t imagine the dildo inside of him for another minute let alone the rest of the night. “Please.” Peter whimpered again begging for mercy.

Bucky continued to laugh. “Slave, you need to learn that my pleasure is the only thing that matters. You are just a toy to me.” Bucky gave the dildo one more hard push before he left the room. Peter continued to cry and squirm on the bed in discomfort “Please,” he cried out one more time, but no one was there to listen.


	8. An Inevitable Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest with me, is there too much spanking in this story? I tried to rein in my spanking kink, but I feel like I may have let it take over. What are your thoughts? Too much spanking? Not enough or just right? I am open to constructive criticism and suggestions. Also, huge thanks to everyone that has made it this far! I can’t believe this story is halfway done!

Peter lay in Bucky’s bed. The mattress felt like a cloud swallowing him up. The material molded to every crevice of his body making him feel trapped. Bucky’s arm was pushing him down further into the mattress. 

The arm holding him in place was pressed tightly around his waist making it hard for Peter to breathe. The whole situation was suffocating. Peter looked at the clock; it was one in the morning. He knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. 

Peter had almost gotten used to his room upstairs, but Bucky’s bed was still a foreign and uncomfortable place. Once Bucky had finished his dinner he dragged Peter in his bedroom. Bucky then fucked Peter until he was satisfied. After Bucky climaxed he practically passed out spooning Peter and imprisoning him in a tight hold. Peter could feel Bucky’s hard cock pressed against his ass. Peter was terrified to even move an inch out of fear that the member might slip in again.

Peter looked at the clock again, only a minute had passed. He wanted to force himself to sleep because if he stayed up any longer he would begin to think. Thinking only led to dark horrible memories he did not want to remember. When he was left to his thoughts Peter’s anxiety began to set in. His current thoughts were about how long he had been with Bucky. 

Peter knew he had been kidnapped in October. He could still remember when snow started to fall signaling the changing season. Peter could remember the panic at the idea. Now the snow was melting away meaning months had passed. Peter now only felt dread. 

He couldn’t believe so much time had passed. When he first got here, he had carefully kept track of the days, but that became more and more difficult as time went on. Bucky had soon realized another effective punishment for Peter. 

In the cabin Bucky had a cold storage. The room was surrounded by solid cement walls. As punishment Bucky would leave him in there for days, sometimes weeks. There were no windows in the room, only cold dark walls. 

Within minutes Peter would begin to feel cold and numb in that dark room. Bucky wouldn’t even leave Peter with a blanket and often Peter was shoved in there nude. Bucky did graciously leave him a bucket so he didn’t have to defecate on the floor. 

Peter would instantly find a corner and curl up in a ball. He would grow hungry and thirsty as the days went by. Every time he wondered if this was the day that Bucky had finally decided to kill him. His body would continue to grow numb and he would start to feel weak. Just when things were starting to really look bleak Bucky would bring Peter water and food. 

In that dark room the days started to blend. Without sunlight in the room it was impossible to know how many days were going by. Peter couldn’t believe a room could be so dark and lonely. Peter was once left in that horrible room for two weeks, but usually Bucky would leave him there for four or five days at the most. During those days Peter felt like he was losing his mind. It always felt like something was in there with him, Peter would swear he could hear something breathing next to him. 

Luckily the punishment was rare. Evil Bucky was the one that would put him in the cold storage, but there was another side, a good side. Peter was sometimes shocked with how sweet Bucky could be. Bucky would often tell Peter how perfect and beautiful he was. Sometimes Bucky was strangely protective. He would make sure Peter bundled up whenever he went to the greenhouse. He would make sure Peter had enough to eat. If Peter ever got any cuts from the plants he cared for Bucky would thoughtfully take care of every last scratch. 

Once after being left in the cold storage for days Peter had gotten deathly sick. He had a high fever and threw up every few hours. During that time Bucky had tenderly taken care of him. 

-

Peter had never felt so sick. He lay in his bed with blankets piled on top of him. Peter was groggily waking up from a restless sleep. Peter could feel a hand gently running through his hair. Whenever he was sick his mom would always stroke his hair and sing him sweet lullabies. 

As Peter pried his eyes open he didn’t see his mother. The person stroking his hair was Bucky and the very sight of him made Peter want to cry. Bucky leaned down to kiss Peter’s forehead. “I was worried about you angel. Your fever keeps getting worse, I was worried you would never wake up.”

Peter slowly blinked at the man, was he serious? Bucky had never treated Peter like this. The whole situation was strange. Bucky was acting like he wasn’t the cause of Peter’s current illness. He had no right to be worried or care when he was the one who did this. Peter wanted to shout at Bucky and tell him exactly what he thought of him, but the idea of getting locked in the cold storage again had Peter snapping his mouth shut. 

Bucky slowly got up and raised his hand. Peter flinched at the touch, but Bucky merely pushed away the hair stuck to Peter’s sweaty forehead. “You need to eat and drink something. I will be right back, angel. Shout if you need anything, I will just be in the kitchen.” Peter watched Bucky strangely as he left the room. Peter began to think the fever was making him hallucinate. 

He tried to move, but his limbs wouldn’t cooperate. After a tremendous amount of effort he finally managed to sit up in bed. The world began to spin around him as he adjusted to the new position. The dizziness was beginning to pass, but the nausea was beginning to rise. Peter could feel the bile begin to drift up his throat he tried to swallow it down, but without his control vomit erupted from his lips. 

Peter looked down at the throw up covering the front of his shirt and the blankets on top of him. Peter started to comprehend what he had just done and what he was sure Bucky would do. Peter could hear his own harsh breath. Peter was in hysterics, his heart was beating loudly in his chest. Peter knew Bucky was going to punish him. He felt so weak and sick all he could do was sob. There was no way he could take another punishment, he was going to die. Sobs painfully coursed through his body making him gag. Luckily this time he only dry heaved, but even the action of heaving didn’t stop the tears as they coursed down his face. 

Over his sobs Peter could hear Bucky quickly ascending the stairs. Peter jumped as Bucky walked through the door holding a tray of water, soup, and crackers. Peter tried to stop the sobs as he shakily spoke “Please Sir, I am so sorry. I will clean it up. Please don’t punish me. I promise I didn’t mean to-” Peter would have continued his begging if Bucky’s gentle hush didn’t interrupt him.

He walked over to Peter placing the tray on the nightstand. Again Peter flinched as Bucky’s hand raised to stroke his hair. “You’re okay angel, everything is going to be okay. You don’t have anything to be sorry for. Let me help you out of bed so we can get you cleaned up.”

Bucky placed his hands under Peter’s armpits and he pulled him out of bed. Bucky then began to guide him to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Bucky helped Peter strip off his ruined pajamas. Bucky then helped him step in the bath. Water soon came gushing from the faucet. 

Peter sank down further in the water enjoying the warmth. He nearly fell asleep from the feeling of warmth surrounding him and Bucky’s gentle hands cleaning him. Quicker than Peter wanted, Bucky helped him out of the tub and in new pajamas. 

Peter watched confused as Bucky stripped his bed of the messy sheets. Within minutes Peter was sitting in his bed with fresh sheets and blankets surrounding him. Bucky then carefully placed the tray of soup in front of him. Peter quietly spoke “I am sorry sir, but I don’t think I can eat. I don’t want to throw up again.” Peter sank further into the mattress trying to hide away from Bucky. 

Bucky hated to be disobeyed, and Peter feared that his words would bring Bucky out of his trance. Instead Bucky merely picked up the spoon and held it up to Peter’s lips. “Please eat angel. You will never get your strength back or get better if you don’t eat. Just a few bites, that is all I ask. I will get you a bowl so you don’t accidentally throw up on yourself again.” Bucky said each word very lightly and sweetly. 

Peter felt like he was dreaming, Peter didn’t even know Bucky had a side like this. His body moved without him controlling it as he grabbed the spoon from Bucky’s hand and stuck it in his mouth. Bucky seemed satisfied as he watched Peter take two more bites. Peter watched as he left to get Peter more blankets and a bucket. 

Bucky stayed at his side the whole week he was sick. Bringing him food and catering to his every need. 

-

Once Peter recovered that is when things started to change. Peter could not guess why. Before that day Bucky had been nothing but cruel and unfeeling towards him. Now Bucky would do sweet things for him. 

Bucky would go to the store to get groceries and other supplies. Each time he left he would always come back with flowers or a new book for Peter. Anything that Bucky thought would make Peter smile he would buy. 

Once a week or once every other week Bucky would get in random moods. He would tell Peter he wanted to treat him like an angel for a day. Bucky would ask Peter what his favorite meals were or what he wanted to eat for the day. 

On those days Bucky wouldn’t let Peter lift a finger as he made Peter his favorite dishes and did whatever Peter wanted. On that special day Peter would often convince Bucky to watch movies with him and play random bored games. Peter loved days like that. 

Several nights him and Bucky would stay up for hours talking to each other. At first they asked all the silly stupid questions you ask on a first date like “What is your favorite color?” “What is your favorite candy?” “What is your favorite movie?” 

Bucky knew all of Peter’s favorites and weirdly Peter knew all of Bucky’s too. Peter had learned so much about Bucky. He talked to Peter about the loss of his parents and then the betrayal of finding out it was done by a friend. That is when Peter opened up about the death of his mom and how much it had hurt and still hurts. 

Bucky talked about his lost friend and how sometimes Peter reminded him so much of him. Moments like this Peter could almost pretend that everything was normal. He could pretend that he had never been kidnapped and he sat with Bucky based on his own freewill. 

The moment would quickly pass because that wasn’t the only side of Bucky. The other more sadistic, cruel, and unfeeling side of Bucky came out more frequently then Peter would like to admit. 

Peter never knew when Bucky’s personality would switch. Sometimes Peter would talk back and Bucky would do nothing but banter with him. Other times Bucky would lock him in the cold storage or beat him for hours. Peter understood that Bucky wouldn’t do this if Peter was good. 

As long as Peter was good, Bucky was sweet. Bucky always felt bad after he would punish Peter. He would always tell Peter how sorry he was and then give Peter a day of being treated like an angel. That is why Peter sat in bed doing nothing. 

This was one of the very few times he had ever slept in Bucky’s room. They always slept in Peter’s room because Peter’s door had all the locks. If Peter was allowed to sleep in Bucky’s room, Bucky would cuff him to the bed. Not tonight the only thing holding Peter in place was Bucky’s strong arms. 

Could Peter leave Bucky? Things were getting better, Bucky only punished Peter once or twice a week and that was only because Peter was bad. Sex wasn’t horrible anymore. Bucky usually would make Peter feel good. It was only when Peter was bad that he would make it hurt. 

Peter slightly jumped when the whistle of the wind cut through the silence. The wind moved through the house sounding like a wail. Peter listened to the cry of anguish. When the wind was loud like this Peter almost believed he was dreaming. 

His mind would begin to run wild imagining that he was still trapped in the cold storage wailing to be let out. The wails he was hearing weren’t the wind, but the sounds of his own cries. He was just merely dreaming that he had been set free.

The longer he listened to the wind the more he realized he had to get out. Despite all the tender touches and loving looks Peter knew he couldn’t stay here anymore. He knew he was losing himself. He knew he was falling into a deadly trap and he had to get out now. 

His breathing began to quicken as he tried to slither his way out from under Bucky’s arm. Peter knew he had to be stealthy. Bucky was a light sleeper and would wake up at the slightest of creaks. 

Peter moved agonizingly slow as he freed himself from Bucky’s grasp. Freezing for several minutes making sure Bucky didn’t stir. Peter quietly sat up in bed looking around the room. Bucky’s pants were crumbled on the floor. 

Peter knew that Bucky’s phone was always in his right pocket. He needed that phone if he was going to get out of here. Peter slowly stood up from the bed again not moving for several minutes to make sure Bucky hadn’t awoken from the movement. 

Peter’s toes met the cold floor as he silently tiptoed over to the fallen pants. Peter made sure to avoid all the floorboards that creaked. Peter leaned down begging his bones not to creak. Peter watched his fingers plunge into Bucky’s right pocket. Peter felt the cold object as he grabbed Bucky’s phone. He instantly felt a rush of power, praising himself for making it this far. He looked towards Bucky again holding his breath. 

Peter knew if Bucky woke up now he would not be able to say he was going to the bathroom. Bucky would see Peter grasping his phone right away. Peter knew the punishment for this would be severe. The very thought of punishment made his heart erratically hammer at the walls in his chest. Peter could not get caught. His muscles slightly relaxed as he watched Bucky’s unmoving body still deep in sleep. 

Peter gripped the phone tightly gaining courage from the object. Peter tactically made it to the door praying for it to open silently. The door swiftly opened without making a sound. Despite being out of the room Peter continued to move as quiet as a mouse. 

Peter made it to the main room. He wasn’t wearing any clothes. Bucky had asked him to strip when he walked in the house after being in his garden. That is one thing Peter would miss greatly. Peter had begun to love to cook and garden. The activities made him feel peaceful and he liked the satisfaction of creating something. 

Peter located his forgotten clothes by the front door. He quickly put on the material and tightly wrapped a coat around him. Despite the melting snow it had been a cold, cold week. When Peter was out in his greenhouse yesterday he was sure there was going to be a storm and sure enough he could see glistening white outside. 

Peter looked down at the phone, it didn’t have service. Peter knew Bucky was rarely able to get service, especially if there was a storm. Peter was also sure Bucky had a radio or satellite phone somewhere, but Peter didn’t have time to look. Bucky could wake up at any moment and Peter didn’t want to waste this opportunity. 

He looked down at the phone again. He knew Bucky set up the security system to be linked to his phone. Peter knew how to permanently disable the security system, but that would take a lot of time. It would only take seconds to disable the security system for a few minutes. Peter quickly went through the settings stopping all alarms for the next 10 minutes. 

Peter swung open the front door taking in a big breath. Over the past few months it felt like Peter had been holding his breath and in that moment he was finally able to breathe and it felt wonderful. Peter quietly shut the door behind him. 

Peter watched as big puffy snowflakes floated to the ground. He cringed as his feet made crunching noises through the snow, but the sound of the wind covered most of the noise. Peter used the flashlight on the phone to guide his way.

The wind stabbed Peter’s skin, but he didn’t feel cold in that moment as he looked for a path. Bucky would usually take an hour to get groceries meaning he most likely had a car. Peter knew how to hotwire a car, but as Peter made his way around the property he was unable to find where Bucky kept it. 

Peter looked at the phone; he only had two minutes to get off the property. If he crossed the property line after the two minutes alarms would start blaring. He had no choice he needed to leave the property now. 

Peter couldn’t find a path so he just had to pick a direction and walk. Peter had lived in a city his whole life. He knew nothing about the wilderness or how to survive in it. Peter needed to find a road and fast. 

Everything looked the same as he walked. He continued walking, getting more and more lost. He looked at the phone hoping that it would eventually get service, but instead it just showed him he had been walking for an hour. The phone was also low on battery and Peter knew that was because he had been using it as a flashlight for the last hour. 

Peter's stomach sank. He didn’t want the phone to die so he would need to turn off the flashlight and wait until the sun came up to start moving again. Peter turned off the light and watched as the world became very dark around him. Peter was leaning up against a tree when he heard the sound of crunching snow. Peter looked around at the dark forest seeing several sets of glowing eyes slowly moving towards him. 

As they got closer Peter could make out the bodies of a coyote pack closing in. It had been a harsh winter and the coyotes looked starved. Peter didn’t know what to do. Should he run or remain motionless? Peter saw a thick branch on the ground nearby and he quickly grabbed it holding it in front of himself to use as a weapon. 

The coyotes were now uncomfortably close as they growled at him. They were gearing up to pounce. Of all the ways Peter thought he was going to die he would have never guessed this, but now he was faced with an inevitable death.


End file.
